


Fly Away

by jnz1



Series: The Fly Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jnz1/pseuds/jnz1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis's first year at the Superhuman Academy for Abilities and Control is a very... interesting experience. He reunites with his old boyfriend Zayn and meets three other boys who welcome him into their group easily. But what happens when jealousy overwhelms one of the boys and causes him to do something he regrets? How will the other boys react to his betrayal? Pairings of Zouis, Larry, Lirry, and Ziam. Warnings in later chapters: mpreg, language, smut, rape, and maybe self-harm. Don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I slowly walked up to the door that read 1D and placed my hand on the metal doorknob. I was, in one word, dreading this. Living with four other guys, just as weird as me, in a small confined space did not appeal to me. What if they’re dirty? What if they smell bad? I don’t do smelly stuff. I’m gay. I do clean. As I had an internal battle with myself, I totally forgot about the doorknob lying in my hand. My hand went limp around it and the latched unlocked, swinging the door open and almost knocking me to the floor. I awkwardly got myself up and walked into the room. There I was met with four pairs of beautiful eyes, all different colors. The first pair was a wide, crystal blue orb filled with excitement and pure joy. As I snaked my eyes upward, I saw a fringe of bleach blond hair splayed across a pale forehead. I trailed my eyes back down and saw more pale skin that seemed to glow in the dim light of the room.   
“Hey I’m Niall… and Irish, but just call me Niall.”   
I was brought out of my trance with a thick Irish accent that could melt hearts.   
“You’re quiet I see.”  
I could only nod in agreement even though I know I’m not quiet at all.   
“I’m Liam. Nice to meet you,” a deep, manly voice said. Liam held out a hand to me and I took it with appreciation. I raked my eyes up and down Liam’s body. He had chocolate brown eyes and golden brown hair that looked as soft as cotton. The shirt Liam was wearing showed off his perfectly toned and tanned abs. I might have a good time here after all I thought.   
“Damn you’re sexy,” said another deep voice, but this one seemed more lustful than friendly.  
I know I looked stunned at that moment and all I could do was stare. I noticed perfect pale skin and thick, curly locks of brown that I just wanted to run my fingers through. All of this was hot as hell, but I really couldn’t take my eyes off the green orbs burning a hole into my face. I could get lost in those for hours.  
“You’re staring pretty boy,” said the voice again. “I can’t blame you though. I’m Harry by the way.”  
I slowly broke my gaze with Harry and was met with another pair of gorgeous eyes sitting away from the others, but these looked all too familiar. What the hell is he doing here?  
FLASHBACK  
“Look Zayn, I can’t deal with this right now. I’m only 15 okay.”  
“Then you shouldn’t have asked me to fuck you,” his words were spit out with anger towards me.   
“I’m getting an abortion,” I said with tears in my eyes.  
“I swear to god Louis if you even dare-”  
“What’ll you do?”  
“I’ll leave you and never come back. This is my child too and you’re being a selfish bitch.”  
“You wouldn’t.” I knew it came out weak but I couldn’t help it.   
“Try me. Look Lou, I love you with all my heart but if you do this I won’t forgive you.”  
I had tears streaming down my face and I could tell Zayn wanted to wipe them away.   
“I can’t Zayn. I’m sorry.”   
And with that I watched Zayn storm out of my room expecting never to see his beautiful face again.   
END OF FLASHBACK   
“What are you doing here Zayn?”   
“Hey, he finally spoke,” Niall said.  
“How do you know Zayn?” Harry asked with a pang of jealousy.  
“Um, we used to go to school together.” It wasn’t a total lie but I did leave out the part where Zayn was sort of the father of my aborted child.   
“Oh, okay. So do you want to say something Zayn?”   
Zayn completely ignored Liam and just gave me a shocked expression. Then he snapped out of his thoughts and swiftly trotted over to me, grabbed my elbow, and dragged me to the other end of the room where the other boys couldn’t hear us.   
“What are you doing here?” Zayn asked.  
“Hey, I asked you first,” I said with a little smile.   
“This isn’t funny. Why are you here?” he scream-whispered.   
“Because I’m a freak of nature and can extend my body forever.”  
“I can read minds.”   
“This whole situation is just confusing,” I sighed.   
“I know.”   
“What’s been going on with you,” I asked, trying to lighten the mood.  
“Louis, stop.”   
“Why? I was just trying to-“  
“Because you know things aren’t just going to go back to normal,” he said with a frown.   
“You left Zayn. Shouldn’t I be the one upset?”  
“Only because you killed our kid,” Zayn said a bit too loud, but thankfully none of the other boys heard.   
“I was just as upset as you were-“  
“No, you had a choice and you knew what you were doing. That was my child too you know and you just threw him away like he was trash,” I pretended those words didn’t sting.   
“That was hard on me. Stop being a dick.”   
“You know what-“  
“What Zayn?” I said, waiting for an answer.   
“You’re not pregnant anymore,” he said with a smirk on his face.   
“Thank you captain obvious.”   
Then Zayn punched me, hard, in the nose. I stumbled backward and fell on the ground. I could feel blood trickling down my nostril and into my mouth a little.   
“What the hell!” I yelled, furious at Zayn.   
All he did was glance at me and walk out of the room. The last thing I saw before he left was a glimmer of regret but as soon as it came, it went.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in the infirmary was the most boring thing I’ve ever done. I was currently holding an icepack to my nose and my eye was throbbing erratically. Harry and Niall were with me in the waiting room, keeping me company. Harry seemed to like me, or just want to get in my pants, but either way he was being nice. Niall wasn’t as friendly to me as the others were. He just acted like I wasn’t there. I guess he just isn’t as comfortable with strangers as the rest. It was really quiet in the waiting room but I didn’t mind the silence for once. Liam had gone off to find Zayn, but honestly I wasn’t looking forward to seeing him right now. I knew he was upset with me but I never thought he would hit me. I understand why he did it though.   
“Mr. Tomlinson,” said a young, brunette girl, “they’ll see you now.”   
I got up and walked to the hospital bed and sat down. An older man with silver hair, and thick glasses walked up to my bed and slid the curtain closed. He rolled a little stool up and plopped himself down on it before he started speaking.   
“Louis Tomlinson, correct,” his voice was deep and husky.  
I nodded and he continued speaking.   
“So I took a look at your x-rays and it looks like there’s a small crack on the bridge of your nose, and some bruising on your eye, but other than that there’s no permanent damage or anything.”   
“Thank god,” I sighed in relief.   
“Louis, it’s your first two hours here and you’ve already gotten your face practically broken. Very few kids get accepted into this school, and you were one of those few. Try not to ruin your time here, okay,” he spoke with sympathy in his voice.   
“I won’t.”   
“Here’s some pain medication. Just take one anytime you feel like you need it.”  
He wrote my name on a small bottle of pills and handed them to me.   
“You’re free to go.”   
When I got out, Harry was waiting for me at the door.   
“What’d they say,” he said with worry.  
“He just gave me some pills,” I said with simplicity.   
Harry wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him before he said, “Are you okay now baby boy?”  
“Sure… and Harry?” I asked.  
“Hmm,” he mumbled.  
“You’ve known me for an hour. Why are you calling me baby boy?”  
“Cause you’re my baby,” he said with a smile.   
“Whatever you say,” I shrugged.   
And with that, we walked out of the infirmary and went back to our dorm room.   
-o-  
As I walked into room 1D, my jaw fell open a little. Liam and Niall were watching TV, and Zayn was sitting in the corner. He didn’t even look up when Harry and I entered the room. He just stared at the ground. I wondered why he was acting so weird all the time. Harry went to put his bag down on the desk and I walked over to sit on my bed. I never really got a chance to unpack my things before Zayn whacked me in my face so my bed was still empty. After I sprawled my sheets and pillows over the bed, I put my clothes in the drawer next to the bathroom. When I finished putting everything in the bathroom away, I jumped on my bed and got under the blanket. That’s when Liam spoke.   
“Niall, Harry, and I are going down to the courtyard to do homework. We’ll be back in an hour.”  
They left so fast, I didn’t even have a chance to say goodbye. Selfish bastards, I thought. I buried my head in the blanket so I didn’t have to look at Zayn. No more than ten seconds later, I feel the bed dip and a warm hand run across the hair that was still uncovered. It felt so nice that I forgot Zayn was the one doing it. I snapped my head out from the blanket and looked at those beautiful brown eyes. He had a small smile plastered across his lips and it seemed like he was back to the way he used to be.   
“What are you doing?” I spoke.   
It came out so weak that I had to think about if I had really said that or not.   
He ignored my question and just said, “I’m really sorry Lou. I just got caught up in the moment, and I was angry. I never meant to actually hurt you. Forgive me.”  
“It’s okay Zayn. I’m not mad, I’m just confused.”  
“About what?” he questioned.   
“We’ll for one you’ve never hit me before, and I thought you told me once that you never would.”  
“I know. And it was a mistake. I’m sorry… again.”  
“It’s okay… again,” I said with a little smile.  
“I also told you that I would always love you, no matter what.”  
“Yea, you told me that a lot of times,” I said thinking back to the good days.   
Next thing I knew, Zayn’s lips were on mine. I was so stunned at first that I didn’t move. Then he pulled back.   
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that,” he spoke really fast.   
“It’s okay.”   
I looked up and saw Zayn staring at me.   
“You can do it again if you want to,” I said shyly.   
He slowly leaned down to my face and moved his lips back to mine. He was so gentle, that I almost forgot he was there. He sped things up a little bit by sliding his tongue against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I immediately gave it to him, and he slid his tongue against mine, fighting with it for dominance. Of course he won. I didn’t realize he was straddling me until I felt his crotch rub against mine. I felt him getting hard against me and he bucked his hips upward. This caused us both to moan. His warm hand slid under the waistband of my pants and boxers and he slid them all the way off with ease. Then he grabbed my shirt and ripped it over my head. I was insecure being left completely naked until I noticed he was too. He grabbed a bottle of lube from the side table and popped the cap. He let the cool liquid cover his fingers and I felt one of them tap my entrance.   
“Are you okay?” he asked with concern.   
“Yea,” I moaned.   
He let the finger penetrate me and it caused my body to writhe in pain until I got used to the feeling. He slid another finger in and started scissoring me. I felt his fingers graze my prostate and it was one of the best feelings ever.   
“I’m ready Zayn,” I managed to get out.   
He lathered himself in the lube and pumped his length a few times. Then he lined his cock with my entrance and started to push in. After he got balls deep within me, he started going faster. A few minutes of him pounding into my bundle of nerves, I got used to the feeling. I knew I was going to cum just from him fucking me senseless. He reached down and grabbed my length in his hand and started jerking me off in time to his thrusts. I came with a loud shout of his name. He followed soon after, filling me with warm cum. Not even a second after him pulling out, he got yanked from the bed by huge pale hands and thrown on the ground.   
“What the fuck Harry!” was all I could hear before a gigantic fist swung around and nailed Zayn in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

“I can’t believe I’ve been to that stupid ass hospital, twice today,” I complained.   
“Yea but this time it wasn’t you getting poked at,” Zayn scoffed.   
“True.”  
Zayn currently had his arm wrapped around my waist, and my head was resting on his shoulder. Harry didn’t just whack Zayn in his face, but also kicked him in his ribs, and pulled some of his hair out, which for him was the worst part. Zayn literally had a panic attack when he saw a handful of his hair lying on the ground. I couldn’t figure out what his problem was. Was Harry jealous of me and Zayn having sex? I don’t understand why he would be jealous though. I’ve known him for less than a day. Zayn snapped me out of my thoughts with a light nudge to the side.   
“What’re you thinking about?” he asked.  
“I don’t know. I just don’t get why Harry would freak out like that.”  
“I don’t know either but I think we should talk to him,” he said out of the blue.  
“Are you serious? After what he did to you,” I exclaimed.   
“I don’t hold grudges Louis. He obviously did it for a reason. I just wanna ask him about it,” Zayn said like it was the most normal thing ever.   
“I’m not talking to him.”   
“Don’t be such a diva Lou,” he smirked a little.   
“I’m not,” I whined.   
“Yes you are and I’m going to go talk to Harry. I’ll be back in a few.”  
Before I could say anything, Zayn was half way back to our room.  
-o-  
I decided that since actual classes start tomorrow that I would go pick up my schedule. When I walked into the front office there was an older woman sitting behind the desk and typing rapidly on the computer. Her brown hair was pulled up in a perfect bun and from what I could see she was wearing a blouse and pencil skirt. I scooted up to the desk before speaking politely.   
“Um, Miss? Can I please have my schedule? I haven’t got one yet,” I said.   
My voice was way snottier sounding than usual. I decided to brush it off.  
“Of course you can. What’s your name sweetheart?” she spoke with a very friendly voice.  
“Louis Tomlinson,” I said, glancing at where her hands were moving to the file cabinet.   
After retrieving a yellow piece of paper, she handed it to me with a little wave and goodbye. I shot over a thank you and exited the office. Then I looked over my schedule to see what classes I would be taking. Advanced English, World Geography, Power Control, Algebra- wait what the fuck. Power control? My eyes widened and I knew I looked like a baby deer. What the hell is Power Control? I guess I’ll just ask Zayn when I get back to the room. All of these thoughts were running through my head and I didn’t even notice until my bum hit the ground that I had run into someone.   
“Watch where you’re going, fag!” shouted an angry voice.  
“Sorry,” I said, sheepishly.   
I hated when people called me fag.   
“Don’t let it happen again,” he grumbled and started to walk away.   
“You shouldn’t call people fag. It could really hurt the wrong person,” I almost whispered.   
I have no idea why I talked back but it was too late now.   
“Did you just talk back to me?” the boy questioned.   
He didn’t even give me enough time to answer before he picked me up and shoved me against the wall. Now, I had been in plenty of fights before but for some reason, my powers didn’t feel like they were working. I squirmed in between the guy and the wall but I had no luck. Then he growled at me. Yes, I said growled.   
“First of all, I was trying to hurt your feelings.”  
He said ‘feelings’ in a mocking girl voice.   
“Second, I know Malik got your gay ass pregnant last year and that he left you after the abortion,” he spoke with hate.   
I was seriously confused now. How did he know all that about me? Who the fuck was this? During my internal battle, I felt a heavy hand punch my stomach and knock the breath out me for a second. I crumbled to the ground in a heap and my stomach was literally throbbing in pain. I felt so worthless and embarrassed in that moment. Then I heard a voice calling my name. It sounded like Liam but I didn’t know for sure. My vision was blurry but I could tell that it was definitely Liam now. I saw him bring his big hands up and shove the guy in the chest. He yelled something, and the guy was gone just like that. Then I felt those strong hands under my legs and around my back. I was lifted from the ground and Liam whispered something in my ear before I dosed off.   
-o-  
My eyes timidly opened to see a very worried Zayn starring at me and an equally worried Harry coming over with a glass of water to put by my bedside. I tried to sit up, but Zayn’s hand came down and lightly pushed me back down.   
“Just lay down baby. We’ll take of you, okay,” Zayn said, soothingly.   
I could only nod because my throat felt so dry. I reached for the cup that Harry laid down, and drank a big sip of it. Harry and Zayn were just watching me and it felt kind of awkward. Then Harry spoke.   
“What happened?”   
I didn’t exactly know what happened so I just went from the beginning.   
“I was just walking back from getting my schedule and this huge guy bumped into me and called me a fag. Then he brought up Zayn and my abortion last year and-“ I stopped myself, realizing I had just let that slip.   
Oops.  
“Your what?” Harry asked angrily.  
“Um, nothing,” I said and looked down at my bruised belly.   
“Zayn got you pregnant? What the hell!” Harry yelled.   
Then he got up and stormed out of the room. I really couldn’t figure out what his problem was but I let it go yet again.   
“Are you okay babe?” Zayn asked while brushing my hair out of my eyes.   
“Yea, I’m alright but do you know who that guy that hit me was?”   
“Yea. That was Adam. He bullies everyone, though he tends to stay away from me because he knows I’ll kick his ass,” Zayn said with a little smile.   
“There was another thing too. For some reason when I tried to fight him, I couldn’t use my power.”  
“That’s because his power is to disable the opponents’ power and use his super strength to kill them.”  
“Oh, that sounds lovely,” I remarked sarcastically.   
“Yea well that’s why he’s in the destroyer category for superpowers.”  
“There’re categories?” I asked.   
“Yes, Destroyers, Protectors, and Neutrals. Destroyers are powers that can do nothing but harm. Protectors’ powers can heal and protect from danger, and neutrals can do both good and bad. You and I are neutrals, Harry is a destroyer, and Liam and Niall are protectors.”  
After Zayn got done with his explanation, I just looked at him, trying to take in everything he said. So I was neutral, huh. That’s good, I guess.   
“What’re you thinking?” Zayn asked.   
“Nothing, just… thinking,” I laughed a little at my own logic.   
“We start class tomorrow so hopefully I’ll be able to show you around some and introduce you to some new people.”  
I smiled at Zayn’s trying to comfort me.   
“Thanks,” I said, and gave him a toothy grin.   
“No problem babe.”  
He kissed my forehead and cheeks before getting up to take my empty water glass to the sink. I gave everything that happened today a thought. Who would think that my first day here would result in two visits to the hospital and two beatings to various parts of my body. If this is how day one went, I really wasn’t looking forward to day two.


	4. Chapter 4

“Come on Louis. It’ll be fine.”  
Zayn pushed me forward a little for some light encouragement.   
“No it won’t. Everyone’s going to hate me,” I whined into Zayn’s chest.   
“We have the same class together to start off the day so if anyone does anything to you or says anything, I’ll kick their ass,” Zayn smiled at me.   
“You like saying that don’t you.”   
“Yes, actually. It’s quite refreshing.”  
I just shook my head and kept walking along with Zayn holding me close to him. We were currently heading to English in room 206. It was on the second floor so there was a bit of a walk trying to get to class. Zayn was trying his best to encourage me but I was so nervous that sweat was drenching every piece of clothing I was wearing. Zayn tugged a little at my waist to regain my attention.   
“Don’t think too much. You’ll just freak yourself out.”  
“Consider me already freaked out,” I said with a nervous laugh.  
“Alright we’re here.”  
Zayn abruptly stopped us right in front of room 206. There was a slim window leading into the room, and I could vaguely see some students at their desks and the teacher writing something on the blackboard. Who the fuck has blackboards anymore. I thought they were white now.   
“Are you ready?” Zayn asked and his voice startled me.   
“Um, I guess,” I said shakily.   
“It’ll be fine.”  
And with that, Zayn opened the door and pulled me inside. Not even a second after we entered, there were 20 pairs of eyes on me and Zayn and I felt instantly judged. Some looks of disgust, some of wonder, and a few of hate. What the hell crawled up their asses and died, I thought.   
“Mr. Malik,” said an old, deep voice, “care to introduce your friend.”  
“BOYfriend,” Zayn spoke with emphasis on the word ‘boy’.  
I heard a few gasps coming from the kids in the room.   
“Everyone, this is Louis. He’s new,” Zayn said with a smile.   
“Obviously,” said another voice, “what’s your superpower sweet cheeks.”  
The boy who spoke had sandy blond hair and green eyes, much like Harry’s but his weren’t as bright.   
“Um,” I started but Zayn interrupted.   
“Did I not just say BOYfriend? Back off!” Zayn shouted.   
“Okay boys. Louis, you and Zayn may go sit down now,” said the teacher.   
The whole way to our seats, Zayn was staring daggers at the boy who called me sweet cheeks. Is there a reason why everyone in this school likes to flirt with me?   
“Okay class,” the teacher brought everyone’s attention to him, “for those of you who do not know, my name is Mr. D.”   
“What’s your real name?” asked one of the girls.   
“I can’t tell you. The teachers here have to go by a one-letter basis. It’s for security purposes so just call me Mr. D.”   
I thought that was interesting but I didn’t voice my opinion.   
“I hope everyone likes where they are sitting because these are your assigned seats for the year.”  
I looked around and I was sitting at a lab table with only Zayn sitting next to me. I think this will work.   
“You okay?” Zayn asked.   
“Yea, why?”  
“I don’t know, you just looked confused.”  
“Oh no, I’m not,” I said with a small grin.   
“Okay if you’re sure.”  
I gave him a small nod and slumped back into my seat. It seemed like only a minute but next thing I know, the bell is ringing for us to leave. I got up to get my bag but Zayn already had mine and his bag on his back.   
“Um, Zayn. I can carry that you know. I’m capable.”   
He leaned down to softly kiss my lips and then said, “I know love, but I want to.”  
I just shrugged and kept on walking.   
Zayn wasn’t in my next class, but Harry and Niall were, so at least I had somebody I knew. After Zayn dropped me off outside of my history class, Harry wrapped his arm around my shoulders and spoke softly in my ear, “How’s your day been, baby boy?”   
I just looked up into his green eyes and got lost for a minute.   
“So, I’ll take that as good?” he questioned.   
“Yeah,” I said simply.   
I didn’t even notice that he had been walking me to a desk in the back until I felt my bum hit the chair.   
“Hey Harry?”   
“Yeah, love.”  
“Thanks for being nice to me when I first came here,” I said.  
He shot me a warm smile and cupped my left cheek in his hand.  
“How could I be mean to a face like that,” he said, cheekily before he let my face go and sat back in his seat.   
The whole class went by without anything very interesting happening besides that fact that my teachers name was Mr. G. I still didn’t get why they had to use letters but whatever. When class was over Harry walked me out to see Zayn, who was standing by the door to our classroom, waiting for me. Harry and Zayn gave each other a small nod before Zayn wrapped an arm around my waist and led me away.   
“Alright, power control is next right?” Zayn asked me.   
“Yeah. Are you in that class?”  
“Yes. Power control classes are split up by categories and because you and I are both neutrals, we’re in the same class.”  
“Oh, that’s good. So Niall and Liam are in the same class together?”   
“Yeah,” Zayn smile at me, “see you’re already catching on.”  
I gave an innocent smile to that. My shiny blue eyes twinkled up at Zayn while he looked down at me. He gave me a peck on my nose and I giggled like a little girl.  
“You’re going to fit in fine love. Just give it some time.”  
I nodded and we proceeded to walk to power control class together. When we arrived outside of room 313 and Zayn opened the door. He led me inside and the first thing that caught my eye was the huge holograms fighting with the students.   
“Zayn?”  
“Hmm,” he mumbled.   
“What’re those?” I asked while pointing to the holograms.   
“Those are virtual holograms. We use them for battle practice. Basically this whole class is just strength training, endurance, aerobic exercise, and power control; hence the name of the class. They just teach you how to use your power and how to control it.”  
After Zayn was done with his little speech I just looked around the room. There were several students battling the holograms while others were lifting weights or running at super fast speeds on the treadmill. I looked at the blackboard at the front of the room and there was a list of different superpowers like telekinesis, telepathy, shape shifting, invisibility, and elasticity. There were over 50 different powers on the board but I guess I fell into the shape shifting/elasticity category. I was pretty excited to finally use my power under some kind of control. The only times I had ever use my elasticity was when big guys at school were bullying me because I was gay. I had almost killed someone once and I preferred not to talk to anyone about that.   
“Hey Lou, you okay?” Zayn asked me worriedly.   
“Yea I’m fine, it’s just… I don’t know if I want to use my powers yet.”  
“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that. New students don’t use their powers until a few weeks after they start here. At first you just learn about all the powers in your category. It’s just a lot of book work really.”  
“Oh that’s good,” I said with a sigh of relief.   
“Come on, let’s just get to class,” said Zayn and pulled me along.  
After an hour of book work, like what Zayn said, school was finally done for the day. Zayn and I walked hand in hand back to our dorm room where we were met with a happy looking Niall, and a Liam looking Liam, whatever that was. They were both playing video games and trying to mess the other up. Zayn just chuckled and pulled me into our bedroom. We shared a room with Harry, and Niall shared a room with Liam. When we walked in our room, Harry was sitting on his bottom bunk, playing on his phone.   
“Hi Harry,” I said with joy.   
I was happy to see Harry for once.   
“Hey baby boy,” Harry smirked and winked at me.   
I tried to miss the glaring daggers Zayn was sending at Harry when he called me ‘baby boy’ but it was pretty apparent.   
“I have to take a shower. I’ll be back in 10,” Zayn sent a warning glare at Harry and walked into the bathroom.   
The second the door closed, Harry jumped of the bed and ran two feet in front of me. He was so close that I could almost smell his shampoo. It vaguely resembled strawberries. He smelled really nice even though I wouldn’t tell him that.   
“So, how are you doing love,” Harry grinned at me.   
“Um, I’m fine,” I said suspiciously while moving slightly backwards, but my back hit the wall.   
Harry moved closer.   
“Harry, you might wanna back up.”  
“But you’re so beautiful,” he said while running his hand across my forehead, moving my hair a little out of my eyes.   
“Thank you,” I responded half-heartedly, “but you should back up some. You’re getting a little close.”  
“I know,” he said like it was the simplest thing in the world.   
He moved his face so it was not even an inch from mine. I swallowed deeply before his forehead touched mine, lightly. I felt his warm, sweet breath ghosts over my lips and then they were pressed forcedly on mine. My lips didn’t move at all but he was trying to practically mouth rape me. His tongue shot in my mouth and I tried to wiggle away but he was too strong.   
“Harry, let go of me… please.”  
My voice was muffled with his mouth and I couldn’t hear the door opening and a shocked gasp sound through the room.   
“What the fuck man!” I heard Zayn shout.   
That was when everything took a downward spiral.


	5. Chapter 5

“What the hell were you doing to him?!” Zayn shouted again.   
“Oh nothing, just had my tongue down your boyfriend’s throat,” Harry said and turned to me, “you’re a great kisser by the way.”  
“Just shut up Harry,” Zayn yelled, “he asked you to stop.”  
“Guys, just stop fighting, okay,” I whimpered.   
“He only asked me to stop because he saw you. You know in your heart that he liked it. Just admit the fact he doesn’t really love you,” Harry smirked.   
Zayn didn’t even respond he just looked away. After a few seconds, he turned back around and his eyes were the brightest shade of grey I’ve ever seen. His whole iris and pupil blended together to form a huge, metallic ball in the center of the white. Then he let out a loud roar.   
“Don’t ever touch him again, you slut!” he growled at Harry, who flew across the room and hit his back on the wall.   
That’s when Harry sneered across the room and his wild curls burst into flames. His eyes looked like little flames on a candle and his fire-hair whipped back like it was going to kill someone. So that’s his power, I thought. He’s a pyrokinesis. He lifted up his huge fist and shot a fireball back across the room at Zayn’s head. He dodged it right in time for the fire to shoot through the wall and make a hole the size of a bowling ball.   
“Don’t ever call me a slut!” Harry snarled.   
After a few more fireballs and flying objects, Niall and Liam burst through the door.  
“Oh my god! What the hell is going on?” asked Liam.   
Harry and Zayn paused for a moment to look at Liam and respond.   
“This bitch kissed Louis when he asked him to stop!” Zayn yelled yet again.   
“Why’d you do that Harry?” Niall asked trying to keep his voice steady.   
Zayn didn’t give Harry time to answer before he jumped on him and started punching him. They rolled around a minute before they both collapsed on the ground in an exhausted, sweaty pile of limbs.   
“You got Harry, I got Zayn,” Liam said before they rushed to the boys’ aid.   
I felt like I wasn’t doing enough of… well anything, so I got up off the ground and walked over to where Zayn was lying with Liam leaning over him. Zayn had three streaks of blood pouring down his forehead, and his arm looked like it was bent the wrong way. It was a bit nauseating to be honest. Liam grabbed Zayn’s arm and bent it back to its normal position. Zayn let out a little scream of pain while Liam was touching him all over.   
“What are you doing?” I asked, curiously.   
“My power is to heal,” Liam said, almost annoyed with me and I couldn’t figure out why.   
“Okay,” I said and frowned while walking back to Niall and Harry.   
When I got over to them, I saw Harry lying down with water levitating around him. Niall had his arms extended in front of him while he was moving the water around Harry’s body.   
“Just chill out Harry. You’re going to overheat you’re body,” Niall stressed.   
“I’m fine Niall, really.”   
“So Niall, you’re a hydrokinesis?” I asked.   
“Yup! Hydro and proud,” he said with joy.  
“That’s cool. But isn’t it true that pyrokinetics and hydrokinetics don’t get along.”  
“Usually yes, but with us it’s more the hydros and pyros get along, but the pyros and the telekinesis don’t,” Niall said and gave Harry a playful glare.  
“Yea whatever. I usually get on with telekinesis, just not in this case,” Harry said while looking across the room at Zayn.   
“Harry? Why’d you kiss me?” I asked.   
“I like you Louis. I think you’re beautiful, and funny, and I really just want to get to know you,” he said with a sigh.   
“I’m flattered, really, but until Zayn breaks my heart I belong to him,” I said with sympathy.   
With that I walked out of my bedroom and into the living room. I sat down on the couch, and a moment later Niall followed and sat next to me. I didn’t look up because I could feel warm tears forming in my eyes and I didn’t want Niall to see me crying.   
“Hey Louis, look at me,” Niall said soothingly and moved his fingers under my chin to lift my face. “Why are you crying, love?” he asked.  
“I don’t know. I’ve just been really moody the past couple days,” I sniffled.   
“Hey it’s okay,” Niall said and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest.   
“Niall, can I ask you a question?” I asked.   
“Course babe.”  
“Why did they, um, put you in the healing category? Can’t water be harmful too?” I asked with a hint of nasal in my voice.   
“Well water is one of those elements that can be categorized as neutral but leans more towards healer. So if they can’t decide on what category the power goes in, they look at personality type and my personality is completely a protector one so they put me with the protectors,” Niall explained.   
I tried to take in everything he said. Niall seems really protective towards me. I feel that I could easily trust him with my life even though I just met him.   
“Thanks for protecting me Niall, you and Liam both. You practically saved me in there. Who-“   
But before I could finish, our door swung open and three large men stormed in and looked around.   
“Someone said they heard loud banging coming from in here,” said the first one.   
Niall and I were both frozen. The men got impatient waiting for us to answer and instead took three long strides across the room and opened my bedroom door. A minute later, Liam, Zayn, and Harry were all being led out of the room and into the hallway. The last man to leave turned to us and said, “You two, come with us.”   
Niall got up off the couch and took my hand to get me to move. We walked down the hallway not far behind the others. Before Liam, Zayn, and Harry turned the corner, Harry jerked his head back and winked at me.   
-o-  
“All four of you know better than to use your powers against each other. What were you thinking!” yelled our principal, Mrs. T.   
I took notice to the fact that she was only talking to Liam, Harry, Niall, and Zayn and completely ignored me.   
“Harry was the one-” Zayn started but Mrs. T interrupted.  
“I don’t care who started it or why. You can’t use your powers without supervision. It’s not only against our rules but also the law. You could be expelled… all of you,” she said with frustration.   
“We didn’t mean to use them. Harry and Zayn just lost their temper,” Liam said.   
“Look, you boys have never been in trouble before and this is your first instance. I’m letting you off the hook this time, but if you try your little stunt again, I won’t hesitate to expel you,” she warned.  
“We won’t let it happen again,” Liam said, being the responsible person he is.   
“Very well. You may go,” she said, simply, before she waved us off.   
We all scrambled to get out of that dreadful room. No one liked to be in the principal’s office. It was scary as hell.   
After getting outside, Zayn grabbed me by the hip and pulled me out into the night air. We walked down the length of the courtyard for a few minutes in silence until Zayn ruined the peace and quiet.   
“I’m sorry I freaked out like that. I shouldn’t have gotten so jealous. I’m really sorry Louis,” he said with a sad frown.   
“It’s okay. I appreciate you being so protective. Just next time try to contain it,” I said and smiled brightly at him.   
He stopped us under a tree and lightly pushed me up against it. Both his arms snaked around my hips and he started fiercely kissing me on the lips. His tongue tried to sneak its way into my mouth and I immediately let it. We kissed for a few minutes until I felt Zayn’s hand grab my bum and squeeze it. I let out a high pitched moan and he swallowed it down with hunger.   
“Shall we take this elsewhere,” Zayn said in a horrible accent.   
I laughed at him and took his hand while he led me back to our room. As I rounded the hallway, I pretended that I didn’t see an electric flash of green out of the corner of my eye. I didn’t want to turn around and see that hateful stare.


	6. Chapter 6

Liam’s POV  
I hate that stupid, sassy bitch. He needs to back the fuck off. I’ve know Zayn way longer than that motherfucker. With his stupid hair, and fat belly. Oh and don’t even get me started on his clothes. They look like they just came out of Jennifer Lopez’s wardrobe. And his girly ass. Wait! Never mind, scratch that. I do have to admit he has a nice ass but that’s beside the point. I want rid of Louis, NOW! Even saying his name makes me want to throw up. He’s such a whore, throwing himself all over MY Zayn like he owns him. I’m going to get Zayn back if it’s the last thing I do. Before Louis even came here, Zayn and I were practically dating. I took him out to dinner and to the movies. We even made out on the couch in our living room a few times. But since Louis got here, Zayn’s been giving him all the attention like he’s a newborn fucking baby. What the hell does he even see in him? Louis face looks like someone bashed it in. You know, come to think of it, maybe bashing his face in isn’t such a bad idea.   
“Hey Liam!” exclaimed Louis cheerfully.   
“Humph,” I mumbled.   
God his voice is annoying!  
“So, I was wondering if you’d like to come with me and Niall to the café downstairs. I think they’re giving away free cookies today if you want one.”   
“I don’t want one,” I said in a bored voice.  
“Are you sure? We could bring you back one if-“   
“I don’t want a cookie!” I yelled rather harshly.   
A wave of hurt and confusion rushed across his face, and in a sick way, I enjoyed it.   
“Okay,” Louis whispered and walked out of the room.   
Not even a minute after he left, the door opened again. But this time when I looked up, Zayn was standing a few meters away. He was bent over his bag putting something into it. I took the time to admire the shape of his back and the wonderful curve of his ass. What an ass. He really is the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen. Louis doesn’t deserve such a beautiful person. I deserve Zayn. He belongs with ME!  
“Hey Li,” Zayn said cheerfully.   
I loved the way he used my nickname.   
“Hey Z,” I said back.   
Zayn sat down on the couch and switched the TV on some brainless show. I decided that maybe this was a good time to make my move. I got up and walked over to where Zayn was comfortably sprawled on the loveseat and plopped down next to him.   
“So how’ve you been?” Zayn asked, trying to make small talk.   
“I’ve been-Zayn what happened to your hand?” I asked after seeing the small strip of blood pouring out of a cut across his palm.   
“Oh, I just cut it on the doorknob on the way in,” he said calmly.   
“Here, let me help,” I said and grabbed his injured hand carefully in mine.   
I wrapped my hand around his thin wrist and the cut immediately healed. I heard Zayn sigh in relief and I let out a breath that I didn’t know I was holding.   
“Thanks for that Li. I owe you one,” Zayn winked at me.   
I felt my heart melt in my chest.   
“I know how you can pay me back,” I said in a suggestive tone and leaned forward, connecting my lips with his.   
He was too stunned to even move but I shoved my tongue down his throat without his permission.   
“Ump, Liam, Ump, please… let… go,” Zayn stuttered and I pulled back from the kiss.   
“Why? We used to do that all the time before… before…” I couldn’t find the words to say.   
“Before Louis came right,” Zayn supplied.   
“Yea,” I mumbled sheepishly while staring at my feet.   
“Look Liam, I admit if Louis hadn’t come a few days ago, I probably would have started dating you. But things happen for a reason and maybe our time just isn’t right now,” Zayn said looking slightly guilty.   
“You know what Zayn? You’re right okay. You and Louis should be together. I see how you look at him with heart eyes and how much you really love him. But if he ever breaks your heart, I’ll be waiting,” I said with a little smile at the end.   
Everything that just came out of my mouth was a complete lie, but Zayn doesn’t have to know that.   
“Thanks Li. You’re the best,” Zayn exclaimed and grabbed me in a hug.  
I inhaled his delicious sent of cologne and watermelon. He smelled even better than I remember.   
“I love you,” I whispered to myself.   
“What?” he asked.   
“Nothing,” I said and smiled at him.   
“Bye Liam!” Zayn shouted and ran out if the room.   
I need to get rid of Louis. Okay that sounds really bad, but I at least need to scare him enough to leave our school. And I know just the guy to do it.   
-o-  
“Okay so you know the plan right Adam?”  
“Yea, yea I got it,” he mumbled into the sandwich he was snacking on.   
“Here,” I said and handed over the money.  
This better work or I just wasted like half my savings account, I thought to myself.   
“Tomorrow right?”   
“Yes, at midnight. I’ll have him out of the room,” I said and he nodded.   
“Okay Liam. Bye!” he said a bit condescending.   
I just rolled my eyes and walked back to our room.   
-o-   
When I arrived outside the dorm, I heard muffled voices. I cracked the door open and looked into the little slit.   
“Hey angel,” Zayn said and kissed Louis right on the lips.   
I snorted and really hoped they didn’t hear me. No one turned around so I took that as a good sign.   
“Zayn, we have a problem,” Louis said and burst into tears.   
Zayn grabbed him under the arms to keep him from falling, and led him over to the couch. Louis just sobbed into Zayn’s shirt for a few minutes, and I couldn’t help but take pleasure in his pain. Okay, that makes me sound like a sadist. Louis let out a few more cries, and then they turned into little hiccups. I couldn’t hear what they were saying but I guessed it was Zayn saying something like, ‘You’re so beautiful Louis. Turn around and I’ll kiss your ass for you,’ I thought to myself. I couldn’t help but laugh a little. I decided that because I couldn’t hear anything anymore, I would turn around and leave. I hope Louis isn’t crying because he’s dying because tomorrow night, he’ll probably want to.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis’s POV   
“Zayn, we have a problem,” I said trying to hold back my tears, but they came out anyways.   
I can’t believe this is happening again! Zayn and I are the definition of insane. How the fuck did we think we could get away with this again? My knees started feeling weak and I started to collapse but Zayn caught me under my arms. He led me over to the couch and pulled me against his chest. His finger skated up and down my back in a soothing motion.   
“It’s okay baby. Whatever it is we’ll get through it okay.”   
When he was done talking, I thought I heard the door click but I guess it was just my imagination. Zayn looked down at me with worry and concern in his eyes. I felt so guilty and dirty about what I was going to tell him.   
“Sweetheart, what is it?” Zayn asked.   
“I’m pregnant again,” I sobbed harder into his shirt.   
I dared looking up at Zayn and he just had a blank stare on his face.   
“Please say something,” I whimpered.   
It took a few seconds but he finally spoke.   
“You better not get a fucking abortion Louis!” Zayn shouted at me.   
I couldn’t believe that was the first thing that came out of his mouth.   
“Don’t yell at me Zayn,” I said, weakly.   
A new look of guilt rushed over him and he grabbed my waist and kissed my forehead.   
“I’m sorry babe. But… are you?”   
“No,” I said and looked at the ground.   
He smiled at me and picked me up. I felt a little uncomfortable but soon wrapped my legs around his waist and relaxed into his hold. He led us into the bedroom and plopped down on Harry’s bed. Yes I said Harry’s bed. It was the closest and Zayn was getting impatient. He straddled my hips and started grinding down on me. That’s when the door burst open and Harry stormed into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks and Zayn and I both burst out of his bed.   
“What the fuck where you doing!?” Harry screamed.   
“Um… um,” I stuttered.   
“You know what? Just get out!” He yelled again.   
Zayn and I both rushed out of our room in a frenzy. My face was warm with embarrassment and I could tell Zayn’s was too. We both looked at each other and started laughing. We laughed for a good minute before Zayn leaned down and kissed me again.   
“You’re tiny, you know that,” Zayn said with an amused smile.   
“I’m not that tiny,” I pouted.   
I knew that was a lie. I was a whole 5 foot 7 and a whopping 110 pounds. Huge, right? I hated being so much smaller than Zayn cause he was practically bent at the waist trying to kiss me. It was embarrassing actually.   
“I’m hungry Zayn,” I whined at him.   
“I’d take you somewhere babe, but I have a night class tonight,” Zayn said and kissed my hair.   
“But I’m hungry!” I sounded like a 5-year-old.   
“So go to the café. You’re a big boy, you can handle that right?” he smiled.   
“I guess,” I surrendered.   
“Alright love, I’ll walk you to the café,” Zayn said and led me out of the room.   
-o-  
After I was done eating, it was pitch black outside. It looked really creepy, like one of those horror movie scenes. I walked along the sidewalk until I heard rustling in the bushes and stopped. As I slowed my pace, the rustling stopped. Maybe it was just part of my imagination, I thought, and continued walking. Then I heard the rustling again, but this time it didn’t stop. I turned around right in time to see a large figure pound me in the face. I fell back, hard, on the concrete and hit my head. There was a low chuckling above me, but I could barely make out a shape.   
“Hey fag,” the voice laughed.   
His voice sounded slightly familiar, but I couldn’t place my finger on it. I just let out a whimper of pain and tried to see his face.   
“Don’t wanna talk huh?” he asked.   
I felt his foot slam down on my belly and I got slightly scared that it would hurt my baby. Uh! Baby! I can’t get used to that. I heard a zipper open and my eyes widened so much, they felt like they were going to pop out of my head. What the fuck!   
“I know fags like you like this right,” he sneered.   
I felt my pants sliding off my legs and I knew what was going to happen. I let out the highest pitched scream I could manage.   
“ZAYN! HELP!” I screamed and cried and tried to kick him off me.   
Then I tried to use my power. My arm extended about an inch and then stopped. I could feel that they wouldn’t be working anytime soon. I just screamed harder when I felt my boxers slide off. He lined up with me and a second before he could penetrate my entrance, Zayn’s voice came from not even five meters away.   
“Louis?” he questioned while looking around.   
All the weight on top of me shifted and bolted away from me. I let out a heavy sigh of relief.   
“Zayn,” I cried.   
I felt a soft weight on my forehead, and it wiped away the sweat that was collected there.   
“What the hell happened baby?” Zayn asked while stroking my head.  
“The-the guy j-just attacked m-me and tried to-to rape me,” I shivered at the word.   
“WHAT!” Zayn roared.   
“Please, Zayn, just take me back to our room,” I cried.   
“Okay love,” Zayn seethed through his teeth.  
He picked me up bridal style and carried me all the way to our room.   
-o-  
Niall and Harry were sitting in the living room when we entered. Zayn was still carrying me along whilst closing the door with his foot.  
“What happened?” Niall questioned.   
Even Harry looked concerned.   
“Some psycho, motherfucker tried to rape Louis,” Zayn snarled.   
“What! Really?” Harry jumped up from the couch and ran over to me.   
“Yes really Harry,” Zayn said, annoyed.   
Harry sent a glare towards Zayn but nonetheless ran his hands through my hair with love.   
“Who the fuck would do this to him?” Niall asked, angrily.   
“I don’t know, but when I find out, I swear to god I will kill him,” Zayn threatened.   
I smiled at Zayn’s protectiveness for me and realized I really was in love with him. I was having a baby with him for god’s sake! The door opened and Liam strolled in with an heir of cockiness in his stride.   
“Hey boys-Louis? What happened?” Liam asked, concern lacing his voice.   
“You’ll never believe it Liam. Someone tried to rape Louis!” Niall exclaimed.   
Liam’s brow furrowed and he looked at me with confusion.   
“Oh really?” Liam said.


	8. Chapter 8

Liam’s POV  
“What the fuck man! That wasn’t our fucking deal!” I shouted.   
I was furious at Adam.   
“Actually our deal was-“   
“Our deal was to hit Louis in the face and stomach to scare him. Not try to rape him you dumbass.”  
“You said you wanted me, and I quote, ‘to beat the shit out of him,’ so don’t tell me what our deal was,” he snapped back.   
“I want my money back,” I growled.   
“You’re not getting your fucking money back. I scared him, that’s what you asked. Plus the fag probably liked it,” he smirked.   
I actually felt a little bad for Louis in that moment. I still hate him, but I wouldn’t wish rape on anyone.   
“If I were you, I wouldn’t be talking about fags since you’re the one who tried to stick your dick up Louis’s ass.”   
Adam got up off the chair he was sitting on and punched me in the eye.   
“What the hell!”   
“Don’t ever call me a fag!” he screamed.   
“Give me my fucking money back or I’ll tell everyone in this school what you did,” I evilly smiled.  
“You wouldn’t dare-“  
“Try me,” I said in a deep voice, “look, I can’t stand Louis but I didn’t want him to get taken advantage of. I know how much it hurt Zayn to see him like that and when Zayn’s hurt, I’m hurt.”  
“Are you done?” he asked in a bored tone.   
“No! Give me back my money.”  
Eventually I did get my money back. He finally caved when I threatened to go to the principal. As I walked to lunch I shoved the loads of bills back into my pocket and smirked. I need to find a way to get Zayn away from Louis without someone getting practically killed. I need to think of a plan and fast. What to do, what to do?  
Louis’s POV  
“Hey darling. Are you doing okay?” Zayn asked as I was waking up from my nap.   
“Yeah, I’m fine,” I yawned sleepily.   
Zayn walked over to my bed and sat down on the end of it. He looked at me and I could see tears forming at the ends of his eyes.   
“Zayn, why are you crying?” I asked, quietly.   
“I was just so scared for you Lou. What if I hadn’t gotten there in time, and he had gone all the way. Like what if he had hurt our baby. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I hadn’t saved you babe,” his tears spilled over his eyes, running down his beautiful face.   
“But you did Zayn and you saved me, and I love you for it,” I said and gave him a small smile.   
“That’s only because I could hear your thoughts on my walk home and the adrenaline kicked in.”   
“I’m fine now Zayn. I’m safe and sound and our baby’s still okay,” I tried my best to comfort him.   
“I swear if I ever find out who did this, I will kill them,” he snarled.   
“Can you just forget about it and hold me,” I said and scooted over in my bed.   
He lay down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his chest while he stroked my hair.   
“I love you so much Louis. I’ll love you forever angel,” he said and pressed a lingering kiss to my forehead.   
“I love you too,” I said and smiled up at him.   
“Do you think you’re going to be able to go to class tomorrow?” Zayn asked.   
I had totally forgotten about classes over the weekend. With all the drama going on, they never even crossed my mind.  
“I guess so,” I shrugged.   
“If you don’t feel well enough, I’ll just tell the teachers you can’t come,” Zayn looked at me and rubbed my cheek.   
“I think I’ll be able to go,” I said.   
“Only if you’re sure love.”   
“I am,” I said.   
“Do you want something to eat?” Zayn asked.   
“Yeah sure. Will you take me to the café?” I smiled hopefully.   
“Of course,” Zayn said and lifted me out of bed.   
My legs wobbled a little but Zayn grabbed my waist and helped steady me. We walked out of the room and ran into Harry.   
“Hey Harry, you wanna come eat with us?” Zayn asked.  
Harry completely ignored Zayn and just turned to me.   
“Are you doing okay?” he asked me with concern.   
“Yeah, Harry, I’m fine,” I said.   
Harry reached his hand up and ran his thumb along my lower lip.   
“Let’s go Lou,” Zayn tugged on my waist and led me to the café.   
-o-  
“Mr. Tomlinson. Nice of you to join us,” said Mr. D when I walked in the classroom.   
I just went to my desk by Zayn and sat down. The teacher taught us a whole bunch of useless stuff and I zoned out during the last 20 minutes of class. I kept seeing that guy that flirted with me the first day of school staring at me and winking. I tried not to groan in response but a little one slipped out. I was positively repulsed.   
“Zayn, why does that guy keep staring at me?” I asked nervously.   
“Who? Sean?” he asked.   
“I guess,” I said looking at the guy, Sean.   
“I don’t know babe. Maybe he likes you,” he laughed.   
I groaned again and just buried my head in my textbook.   
When classes were over for the day, Harry and Zayn were both walking with me back to the room. Harry kept ‘accidentally’ brushing his hand against my bum, but I didn’t let Zayn know. I just kept walking and glaring at Harry. I suddenly felt a wave of nausea run through me and my stomach felt like knots.   
“Zayn I don’t feel so-“   
I was interrupted by my puke coming out all over the grass.   
I fell to my knees and started hacking my guts out. I felt Zayn’s hand run up and down my back until I was done. I sat on my bum on the concrete and couldn’t stop shaking. I don’t know why they call it morning sickness when it happens all day long.  
“What’s wrong with him?” I heard Harry ask Zayn.   
We decided that we would wait to tell anyone about my pregnancy. I didn’t wanna freak the other boys out or make Harry even more upset with Zayn so I kept it quiet.   
“It must just be a bug. Are you alright sweetheart?” Zayn asked with concern.   
I could practically hear Harry’s eye roll.   
“Yeah I’m good. Can you just carry me home?” I said drowsily.   
“Yeah,” Zayn said and lifted me off my feet. Him and Harry carried me home and laid me down on the bed. I felt, in one word, like shit.   
“Are you sure he’s okay? This doesn’t look like a 24 hour bug,” Harry eyed Zayn suspiciously.   
“He’ll be fine,” Zayn assured him.   
I felt another wave of pain rush through my head and stomach before I fell to the ground and started rolling around. My stomach was doing flips and turns and I could feel my baby inside me. The feeling felt very wrong and I cried out for help. The last thing I felt were Zayn’s and Harry’s large hands gripping me before I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis’s POV

“What the hell! You got Louis knocked up!” Harry shouted across my hospital room.

After I blacked out, Zayn and Harry carried me all the way to the on-campus medical center. Apparently my baby didn’t like all the stress I was feeling at the moment. The doctors told me I need to take a week off of school to rest and rejuvenate.

“It’s none of your business,” Zayn said each word slowly to make sure Harry heard.

“Well it should be,” Harry grumbled to himself.

“What’s that suppose to mean.”

“Never mind,” Harry sighed.

“Hello again boys. It seems as if you’re making it a habit to be in the hospital every week,” said the same doctor that treated me the first day I was here.

“So Louis we were looking over your medical history and you seem to be fine, although we did want to warn you of one thing,” he said in a jolly voice.

“Is he okay?” I asked.

“He’s fine Louis, it’s just that because you have these special powers, your body contains overly enhanced features,” he paused for a second, “what I’m trying to say is that this pregnancy won’t last the full nine months that it usually does.”

“So our baby’s coming earlier than expected?” I questioned.

“Yes, way earlier in fact. It should only take around five to six months instead of nine.”

Uh oh, I thought. This really isn’t good. I’m just so happy the father is someone like Zayn. He’s so supportive and caring and I just love him so much.

“Oh and we got the ultrasound pictures back and it is definitely a boy,” he said with a smile.

“Yea Zayn, we got a boy,” I cheered and Zayn leaned down and hugged me.

“Congratulations,” Harry said even though we knew he didn’t mean it.

“Hey guys, I got here as fast as I could and-are those ultrasound pictures,” Niall said as he burst through the door with a sweaty forehead and a look of confusion on his face.

“Uh yeah, I may have failed to mention I got Lou pregnant. Sorry Niall,” Zayn rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“OH MY GOD LOUIS! YOU’RE PREGNANT!” Niall shouted happily.

“Keep it down Niall! I think the whole block heard you,” I said and groaned.

“Sorry but OH MY GOD!” he shouted and embraced me in a bear hug.

“Can’t… breathe,” I choked out, being suffocated by him.

“Sorry again,” Niall had a little guilty look on his face.

“It’s fine,” I said.

Niall moved back a little and put his hand on my tummy. He put his ear to it and tried to listen for something I couldn’t figure out.

“Hey baby. Uncle Niall’s here. I’m going to take you everywhere when you’re born and we’re going to drive daddy crazy,” he said and looked up at Zayn.

That’s when I felt a little kick in my lower abdomen.

“OH MY GOD! HE KICKED!” Niall yelled yet again.

“What!” Zayn said and he and Harry both rushed over to me.

I then had three pairs of hands lying on my belly.

“I told you baby liked me,” Niall said and smirked.

“Hey Zayn, why’d you tell me to come over-why are you all rubbing Louis’s stomach?” Liam said as he entered the room much like Niall. 

“Oh my gosh Li, apparently Zayn fucked Louis and got him pregnant and-“

“Niall!” I interrupted.

My face blushed a deep red.

“And anyways, it’s a boy and he just kicked and I’m going to be an uncle,” Niall finished with a proud grin.

For a second it looked like Liam’s face fell but he quickly recovered and smiled a fake smile.

“I’m happy for you guys,” he said simply and left the room.

That was weird, I thought, but quickly let it go.

Liam’s POV

HOLY FUCKING FUCK! How the fuck could Zayn do that. Who would even want to fuck that slut? His face looks like it got run over by a bus, and his ass looks like a fucking hooker. I did feel bad about hiring Adam to rape him but I feel zero percent guilt now. I really honestly thought that Zayn would come back and be my boyfriend but now I have no fucking chance because of his bastard child on the way. Uh! That whore frustrates me so much. No, I’m not going to sit here and have a little pity party. I’m going to get Zayn back if it’s the last thing I do.

“I’m happy for you guys,” I said and walked out.

I silently cursed myself for not having a destroyer power. If I could use Harry’s fire I would have killed that slut already. Zayn better hope to God I don’t go and hire a fucking assassin.

“Hey Li, what’s wrong?” I heard Zayn’s voice behind me.

“Nothing,” I said as I turned around to see the sexy face of the boy I loved.

“Come on Liam. Something’s obviously wrong. Is it Louis?” he asked.

“No, nothing like that,” I lied.

“Okay well you wanna see the ultrasound photos?” he asked and handed them over.

I took the pictures, without a reply, and looked them over. There was just a little black figure in the shape of a kidney bean floating around in something.

“He’s beautiful,” I said as I handed them back to Zayn. 

“You can’t even see him Li,” Zayn laughed.

“Yea but anything that comes from you is beautiful.”

Did I really just let that slip? I’m such a dumbass.

“Okay well I got to get back to Louis. I’ll see you later Liam,” he patted my shoulder and went back to the room.

I felt a shiver run down my spine from his touch. I have to get that boy back.


	10. Chapter 10

Louis’s POV

I’ve been sick for almost a fortnight now. Every morning when I wake up I rush to the toilet and hug the seat while I hack out everything I ate the night before. Zayn sleeps in my bed now so he can hear when I get up. His hand runs gently down my back to comfort me every time I puke.

“It’s okay babe. Just let it out,” Zayn soothes as he strokes my spine.

I let out the last bit and flush the toilet. I plop my butt down on the bathroom floor and scoot to the wall.

“You okay?” Zayn asks.

My eyes pricked with tears and Zayn brushed my hair off my sweaty forehead.

“I’m okay, it’s just… ” I stopped myself. 

“Just what?” Zayn questioned.

“I’m just in so much pain,” I let the tears fall again.

“Ah, don’t cry baby,” Zayn said and rubbed the pad of his thumb over the tears.

“It’s just the hormones,” I said and laughed.

“I know,” Zayn pulled me into his lap and kissed my temples.

“Hey guys,” Niall said as he walked into the bathroom.

“Sorry Ni. We’ll leave,” Zayn said and tried to pick me up.

“Nah it’s fine. I was just grabbing my toothbrush.”

“Hey Niall?” I asked.

“Yea Lou.”

“Thanks for being so supportive of us. It means a lot,” I said and smiled at him.

“No problem babe. I’ve always wanted to be an uncle,” he said and left.

Zayn carried me back to the room and laid me down on the bed.

“Doc said you can go back to school tomorrow. You think you feel up to it?” he asked.

“I think so. I just feel embarrassed. I’ve already started showing and people are going to talk about us and laugh at us,” I complained.

“Lou, you’re not even showing that much and if people talk about you, you just have to ignore them.”

“I’ll try,” I said and looked downward.

Zayn grabbed my chin and tilted my head up.

“We’ll be alright Louis. You just need to go in there and stand up to them,” he smiled sympathetically.

“As long as you’re with me we will,” I said.

“Always,” he said and kissed me fiercely.

We’ll be alright, I reminded myself.

Harry’s POV

I know everyone thinks I hate Zayn but really I don’t. It’s just that I love Louis. There’s something about him that just gets me going. I mean he’s beautiful, smart, loud, and funny. He’s perfect in my eyes. I don’t hate Zayn, I’m just jealous of him. They say men want what they can’t have and I want Louis. But now that Zayn went and knocked him up, I have no chance in hell. I also know that Liam is obsessed with Zayn. Before Lou came, I found Li and Zayn making out on the couch practically every time I walked in our room. I think me and Li could come up with a genius plan to get them apart. I just need to talk to him.

“Hey Li, I need to talk to you,” I said as he walked into the room.

“What’s up?”

“I know you like Zayn,” I stated bluntly.

He gulped and looked me in the eyes.

“So?” he asked a little harshly.

“Well you know I like Louis and I think if we put our minds together we can get them back,” I said and wiggled my eyebrows.

“I’m listening,” he said.

“We can’t actually start for a while but here’s the plan-“

Louis’s POV

Zayn and I walked down the hallways his hand on my waist and me looking around nervously every two seconds. I knew people were talking about me when they whispered to each other while we walked along. Some disgusted glares and some laughs were the main expressions I saw.

“Zayn,” I nudged him in the side to get his attention.

“Yea love,” he said.

“Everyone’s looking at us,” I worriedly turned to look at two girls smirking at us.

“Forget about them Louis,” Zayn prompted.

“I can’t Zayn. They’re laughing at us-“

Zayn didn’t give me time to finish before he grabbed me with both hands, pushed me up right next to the girls, dipped me down, almost to the floor, and kissed me so hard my teeth started to ache. The girls ran off huffing and puffing the whole way.

“Did that fix your problem?” Zayn asked after he lifted me back up.

“Sure,” I said, simply, and started to walk to class.

On the way I still heard slut, and whore being muttered under everyone’s breath, but this time I didn’t care. I just kept walking with Zayn holding me close to him. It felt almost as if my baby jumped in my stomach when Zayn’s hand bumped my belly.

“Did he just kick?” Zayn asked and stopped me.

“I think so,” I said and look down.

Zayn kneeled down and put his hands against my tummy in front of everyone.

“Hey baby, Daddy’s here. Nobody’s going to hurt you or Mommy whenever I’m here okay?” Zayn said and I rolled my eyes at his use of Mommy.

“And you’re going to be a great Daddy, Zayn,” I said and smiled.

He got up and held my hand as we walked the rest of the way to power control class.

-o-

“Hello again class. Welcome back Louis,” Mr. S said when class started.

I sunk into my seat when everyone turned around to look at me. Zayn just pulled me back up and gave everyone a glare.

“Anyways today we’re going to actually be practicing our powers in an organized fashion. I need you to split up in your groups so we can get started. Find your partners.”

Last time I came into class I got partnered with a guy named Matthew but I couldn’t find him anywhere. Then I looked over to the teacher’s desk and saw Matthew talking with Mr. S.

“I can’t work with him. He’s fucking pregnant for God’s sake. He shouldn’t even be using his powers. Plus it’s social suicide,” I overheard Matthew talking.

Wow I really have no friends. Zayn came up behind me with an understanding look on his face.

“I’ll work with you babe. My partner’s out sick anyways,” he said and guided me to the table.

I love Zayn so much.

“I don’t want you using your power though Louis. Doc said you should wait till he’s born.”

Uh! This baby’s taking all my privileges away.

“Okay Zayn, whatever,” I said and shrugged him off.

Hopefully all this is worth it.


	11. Chapter 11

Liam’s POV

Harry came up with a genius plan. We were currently working on putting our finishing touches and final edits when Niall came in the room.

“Hey guys!” Niall shouted.

His voice startled Harry and I out of our work. Harry quickly worked to cover up the paper he was writing on by singeing it with his hand. I felt some of the ashes hit my foot from the ruined paper. No biggie. We have another copy anyways.

“Hey Niall,” I said and tried to hide my annoyance.

“What’re you guys working on,” he said trying to peek over my shoulder.

“Just homework,” Harry said with a convincing smile.

“Alright have fun,” Niall went to his room without another word.

“Whew, that was close,” Harry sighed in relief.

“I know. We really need to be more careful. Maybe we should go somewhere more private,” I suggested.

“Yea sure,” Harry agreed.

We ended up under the bleachers at the football stadium. Harry, Zayn, and I were all players on the team so we have connections to get in here after hours. Harry and I have been talking and joking with each other for over two hours now and I noticed he’s a really fun person to be around.

“Harry?”

“Yea?” he questioned.

“Why have we never been friends before now? I mean we get on really well and we live in the same room. Why have we never hung out before?”

“I don’t know. Maybe we just never… “

“I don’t know either,” I said.

“Well maybe you should come to the party Saturday. Danielle invited me and Zayn and it should be really fun. She sure knows how to throw an awesome party,” he grinned at me.

I recognized Danielle’s name as the girl in Louis and Zayn’s power control class. She can apparently turn invisible and she’s really pretty. Too bad I’m gay. I chuckled to myself at the thought.

“Yea I’ll go. Who else is coming?” I asked.

“Well I invited Niall and Zayn invited Louis with strict rules not to drink but I think pretty much everyone’s going to be there,” he finished.

Too bad Louis’s coming. I might’ve actually had a good time.

“Sounds good. Tomorrow night, yea?” I asked.

“Yea. We can all go together,” he smiled at me.

“Cool. Well we should get back,” I said while getting up.

-o-

Louis’s POV

“Zayn you know I love to drink. Why would you tempt me like this,” I complained standing by the bar set up at Danielle’s dorm room.

There was a variety of liquors and wines and other amazing things I couldn’t have because of this damn baby.

“Relax, I’ll get you a Shirley Temple,” he mocked.

“Shut up Zayn,” I said angrily.

“Come on babe. Let’s dance,” he yelled over the thumping music.

“Uh, no Zayn. I don’t dance,” I tried to resist as he pulled me to the dance floor but he was too strong.

“Just turn around,” he said, turning me so my butt was rubbing his crotch, “and start swaying your hips backward.”

I did as he said and it actually felt pretty good. We swayed for a little while before I heard Zayn moan in my ear.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said but it wasn’t Zayn’s voice.

I turned around and was met with dull green eyes. I recognized these eyes as the guy in my geography class who constantly flirts with me. Sean, I think.

“What the hell! Where’s Zayn?” I demanded.

“He’s right over there,” Sean pointed to Zayn talking to Niall and another guy I didn’t recognize.

“But you don’t need him baby. You got me right here,” he said and turned himself into an exact replication of Zayn.

Shape-shifter, huh. I should’ve known. I pulled myself from his grip and ran over to Zayn.

“Hey Lou. I want you to meet my friend Nathan,” Zayn said and gestured to a tall guy with brown hair a lot like Liam’s.

The four of us got into easy conversation and I tried to forget about the shape-shifter who practically just dry-raped me. I wondered how many of them go to school here, and I wondered if I really wanted to know.

Liam’s POV

Shit! Sean’s distraction didn’t work. If Zayn had just turned his fucking head he would’ve seen another guy rubbing up on his boyfriend. Why can’t anything ever go my way!

“It’s alright Liam. We’ll get another chance,” Harry said and rubbed my shoulder.

I let out an involuntary shiver. What the hell? Maybe it was just the alcohol. I’ve had quite a few drinks already. Yeah that’s it.

“Let’s go dance Liam,” Harry said and grabbed my wrist.

“What?” I asked stupidly.

“Let’s dance. It’s not like we have any dates or anything. Might as well have fun,” he said and dragged me to the dance floor.

“No Harry I-“

“Just go with it Li,” he said and we started dancing.

We danced for a good twenty minutes before we heard commotion behind us and we moved right in time to miss a flying chair heading straight for our heads.

Louis’s POV

“Zayn, how many shape-shifters go here?” I asked.

Nathan and Niall left a few minutes ago to go get something to drink. Nathan seemed really nice and Niall seemed to blush every time he said something sweet towards him. Remind me to hassle him about it later.

“I don’t know. Why do you ask?”

“Because a few minutes ago some guy I thought was you came and danced with me, but it was actually Sean,” I finished.

“Did he touch you?” Zayn seethed through his teeth.

Oops. Forgot Zayn was the jealous type.

“Yea but Zayn-” I started but Zayn was already storming off to find Sean.

I couldn’t keep up with him, but when I heard a shocked gasp, I turned the corner to find Sean lying on the ground with blood dripping down his nose.

“Zayn stop!” I tried to make him stop but he was punching Sean repeatedly.

Several large boys came in to try and get Zayn off but none of them could manage. That is until Sean shot up and pushed Zayn all the way into the wall. He made a large dent and Sean didn’t stop there.

“Sorry I touched his ass but it’s just so fucking sexy,” he taunted Zayn.

When Zayn got up from inside the wall, his eyes were that bright grey again and he had his hands clenched into fists. That’s when a large table, with all kinds of food on it, flew across the room and landed on Sean’s head with a thud. He broke the table in half and ran towards Zayn but he shot backwards just like Zayn did only minutes ago. After a few minutes of fighting with punches and furniture being thrown, a very angry Danielle came into the room with a horrified look on her face.

“What the hell!” she screamed.

Neither boy seemed to listen until she said, “I’m calling the campus police!”

Way to go Zayn. Now we’re really screwed.


	12. Chapter 12

Louis’s POV

Zayn and Sean both turned their heads abruptly to the sound of Danielle’s voice.

“I’m calling the campus police!” she yelled.

“No Danielle! Wait!” Zayn shouted, but she had already dialed the number.

Zayn ran over and grabbed me by the arm.

“Let’s get out of here,” Zayn said in my ear and pulled me through the room.

We went over and got Niall and Nathan before we swiftly moved out the door and to the sidewalk. We ran all the way home with Nathan trudging behind us. When we got inside, Zayn and I collapsed on the couch and Niall led Nathan to the chairs sitting in the corner.

“So you wanna sleep here tonight?” Niall asked.

“Sure!” Nathan said with joy.

“So are you two like… a thing or something?” Zayn asked.

I giggled a little.

“I don’t know,” Niall whispered and blushed.

“Well how about you tell us about yourself,” Zayn suggested and turned to Nathan.

“Well, this is my second year here,” he started nervously, “and my superpower is energy manipulation. You want me to show you?”

We all nodded our heads and he got up from the couch. He walked to the middle of the room and turned to Zayn.

“Can you turn the oven on?” he asked hopefully.

“Yea, sure,” Zayn said, a little confused, but got up to do it nonetheless.

When the oven was turned on and Zayn took his seat back, Nathan began to move his hands in the direction of the oven. A wave of energy followed his hands and formed a bright red, circular shield in front of him.

“Niall, try to hit me with an icicle,” Nathan said.

“What! No, I might take your head off!” Niall panicked.

“Just do it. I’ll be fine,” Nathan said reassuringly.

Niall got up from the couch, hesitantly, and formed an icicle with his hands. He sent it flying towards Nathan with great speed, so fast I couldn’t even see it. By the time the ice hit the shield, it crumpled into little cubes on the floor.

“Told you,” Nathan said.

“That’s amazing!” I cheered.

“Yea and that’s not all,” he said and broke the shield.

He backed up a little and brought more energy from the oven to himself, but this time his body seemed to absorb the energy and he turned invisible right before our eyes. There was still a vague shadow and the thin outline of his body but other than that, he was completely transparent.

“And that’s even more amazing!” Niall shouted.

“Thanks,” he said and laughed a little.

He became visible to us again and went to sit on our loveseat.

“Now you two have to show me your powers,” he smiled at Zayn and me.

“Alright. I can read minds,” Zayn said and smiled, smugly at him.

“Then what am I thinking right now,” Nathan challenged.

Zayn crinkled his forehead and lifted his finger to his temple before he looked back up.

“You’re thinking about how hot Niall is,” Zayn said and smirked.

Nathan’s face turned red as a tomato and Niall blushed furiously.

“How about you?” Nathan looked towards me after giving a scowl to Zayn.

“Um… I can’t use my power,” I said and looked at my feet.

“Why not?” he asked.

Zayn looked over to me and his smiled dropped a little.

“Because… ” I stopped myself.

Everyone looked at me expectantly.

“Because I’m pregnant and the doctor said not to use my powers for a while,” I sighed.

Zayn grabbed me around the shoulders and rubbed my arms. Nathan was about to say something but before he could answer, Liam and Harry burst through the room.

“Guys, the campus security is looking for Zayn!” Harry shouted franticly.

“What! Why?” Niall sounded worried.

“Because of the fight with Sean, and apparently something was stolen from Danielle’s room when you guys left,” Harry said very quickly.

“We didn’t steal anything!” Nathan piped in.

“I didn’t say you did, but they’re still looking for you,” Harry said, matter-of-factly.

“We have to go,” I said and grabbed Zayn by the arms.

“You guys can hide in my dorm room if you want to,” Nathan offered.

“All of us?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Nathan motioned us to follow him.

Before we could all get out the door, we saw some security people coming towards our room. Nathan grabbed us and pulled us behind the wall.

“Stay quiet,” he whispered.

He motioned his hands towards a light bulb hanging in the hallway and brought the energy from it, down to his palms. He covered all six of us with the energy and turned us invisible.

“Follow my shadow,” he said and we all walked along the thin outline that was his body.

We walked all the way to the other side of campus, only being slowed one time by the security guards. As we scurried through the courtyard, all I could think was what the hell happened to this place. Kids were all franticly running around screaming and teachers were trying to calm them down. It seriously looked like a real comic book, where the good guys are framed and the villains have to rain for a while. This is definitely the worst situation I’ve ever been in. When we got inside Nathan’s room, we all scattered to find somewhere to sleep. Niall and Nathan got his bed, Liam and Harry took the couch, and Nathan set me and Zayn up with a blowup mattress. We were all too tired to do anything accept plop down and go to sleep, but my mind was racing with thoughts of who framed us.

“You asleep yet?” Zayn asked from behind me.

“No. I can’t sleep. My mind is running at 200 miles per hour,” I groaned.

“Remember what we used to do when you couldn’t sleep?” Zayn questioned.

“Yeah, you used to rub my back and tell me you loved me until I drifted off,” I smiled, sleepily.

Zayn didn’t even respond, he just took both of his hands and pushed them under my shirt.

“I love you so much babe. We’ll get through this, together. But right now you need rest. Just go to sleep love,” he soothed.

Right before I drifted off to sleep, I saw something shiny in Liam’s bag, but I decided that I would worry about that tomorrow. My eyes got heavy and I let the sleep take me over.


	13. Chapter 13

Louis’s POV

The next morning, when we all awoke from our sleep, reality hit us straight in the face. We realized that, at the moment, we’re criminals. Well, Zayn is at least. But the rest of us are accessories to the “crime” I know he didn’t commit. I don’t even know what was stolen for god’s sake. I can’t even imagine what this must be like for Zayn. His boyfriend’s pregnant, he’s in his third year of school here, and he’s being accused of thievery. I know if it were me, I wouldn’t be able to handle it.

“Hey babe,” Zayn came in the bathroom behind be while I was brushing my teeth.

“What are we going to do Zayn? The entire school’s looking for us and the police are trying to find us and-”

Zayn interrupted my rambling with a kiss on my bare shoulder. He bit down softly on the skin and left a bright red bruise. I let out an audible moan of pleasure and he kissed up my neck, biting down all the way to my ear. He turned my head around and kissed me on the lips. His tongue slid in my mouth and battled with me for dominance. After a minute, he pulled back and pecked me on the nose.

“Let me worry about that, okay. I want you to worry about the baby and-oh shit! You have a doctor’s appointment today, don’t you?” Zayn looked at me worriedly.

“Yea, but I can’t go now. They’ll arrest me if I leave the room.”

Zayn looked up in thought and smiled back down at me.

“Harry,” was all Zayn said.

“What about Harry?” I asked.

“If he elevates his fire on top of someone, it acts as an x-ray into the person’s body. He can look inside your tummy and see how far the baby is,” Zayn said and looked proud of himself.

“Get Harry then,” I motioned Zayn out of the bathroom and into where everyone else was sitting.

“Harry we need your help,” Zayn said bluntly. 

I started pulling my shirt up to give Harry the idea of what he would be doing, and he smiled at me.

“I like this,” he smirked, “I think we need a bed and a con-”

“That’s not what I was talking about,” Zayn growled.

“Then why’s Louis showing me his beautiful baby bump?" Harry look confused.

“I need you to look inside him.”

“Look for?” Harry questioned.

“We need you to look at my baby and see if he’s big enough,” I explained.

“Well alright,” Harry said and got up from the couch.

He walked over to where I was standing and took my wrist in his hand. He led me over to the couch and lightly pushed me down.

“Just relax,” he said.

He tugged my shirt over my head and audibly moaned when he saw my belly. I saw Zayn roll his eyes from across the room.

“Alright, this is going to be really warm,” he said.

He picked his hands up from his lap and held them above my stomach. Suddenly I felt a wave of heat rush through my body and my entire torso started glowing. I could see everything inside my abdomen, including my ribs, heart, and lungs. Then I saw a small figure lying in a curled up ball right in between my rib cage. From the small figure I could make out two little arms and legs and a tiny circle, which I guessed was the head. He was already beautiful and I could feel my eyes watering from pure joy.

“Is this how he’s supposed to look?” Harry asked.

“Yea,” Zayn replied simply.

I could see his eyes getting shiny from tears and I knew he was thinking the same thing as me.

“He’s beautiful,” Harry said.

Zayn walked over to where I was lying and placed his hands on my belly.

“Yea, that’s warm,” he laughed.

Harry removed his hands from my belly and smiled sadly.

“Sorry, my power is wearing down,” he said.

My torso immediately stopped glowing and went back to golden skin. I sighed sadly but Zayn just wiped away a fallen tear from my cheek.

“It’s alright. He’ll be out of there soon enough,” Zayn said and kissed my forehead.

“Guys!” I heard Niall yell from the kitchen.

I looked up and saw his head buried in the school newspaper. Who the hell reads the newspaper anymore?

“Guys, come look at this!” he shouted again.

We all got up and walked into the kitchen and all of our eyes widened in shock.

“Superhero academy student, Zayn Malik, is accused of thievery from fellow student Danielle Peazer. Miss Peazer stated that her grandmother’s diamond necklace was stolen by Malik during a party she hosted on Friday night. The necklace is said to cost over a million pounds and is irreplaceable. If anyone on campus sees this necklace or Zayn Malik, you are to immediately report to the campus security office for questioning and to claim your reward. Any information on the whereabouts of Malik will also be appreciated,” Niall finished reading the article and looked up at Zayn.

Zayn looked like he had seen a ghost. His face was pale and there was a thin sheen of sweat covering his forehead. I’ve never seen Zayn look so vulnerable before in my life.

“What are we going to do guys,” said Nathan.

“We’re going to fight,” said Harry.

Everyone looked at Harry like he was crazy.

“Look, we know Zayn didn’t steal the necklace okay. He has a freaking boyfriend to take care of and a baby on the way,” Harry said matter-of-factly.

We all looked at each other trying to figure out what Harry was getting at.

“If we figure out who actually stole the necklace, we can prove Zayn is innocent,” Harry suggested.

“He has a point,” Nathan sighed.

“One of our powers is strong anyways. Imagine what all of our powers together would do. We would be unstoppable. We just need to find out who done it,” he smiled.

“You’re right Harry,” I said.

“Thanks babe,” he winked at me.

I rolled my eyes at him but smiled nonetheless. We can do this, I thought. Together.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis’s POV   
“Were did Nathan go?” Zayn asked when he walked in the living room.   
“He went to go steal Danielle’s police report,” Harry shrugged.   
I guarantee if Zayn was drinking water, he would have spit it out.   
“He what?!” Zayn shouted.   
“He’s stealing the police report,” Harry repeated, slowly.   
“I meant why?” Zayn asked more calmly.   
“So that we know exactly what happened the night of the party and we can get a lead on who did it,” Harry explained.   
“Oh,” Zayn said, “how’s he going to manage that one?”   
“He’s going to go invisible and sneak in the police office,” Harry said like it was the simplest thing in the world.   
Zayn nodded and sat down on the couch where I was sitting. He kissed me and pulled me into his arms as he lay down on the soft cushion.   
“You two are so cute,” Niall said as he walked in the room.   
“Thanks,” I smiled.   
I heard Harry scoff behind us and Zayn rolled his eyes.   
“Do you have to do that every time someone compliments us?” Zayn seethed and sat up from the couch.   
“Do what?” asked Harry sarcastically.   
“You know what dumbass.”   
“Because, for one you’re not cute and second, Louis deserves more than you,” Harry scowled.   
“Who’re you to tell me what Louis deserves,” Zayn retorted.   
“I’m way better for him than you are,” Harry said.   
Zayn gave out a humorless laugh and got up from the couch.   
“Don’t make me hurt you Harry,” Zayn growled.   
“Guys please stop fighting,” I said weakly.   
“You seriously think you can hurt me?” questioned Harry.   
Niall came over to me and led me into the kitchen.   
“Just let them vent Lou. They won’t listen to you anyway,” Niall whispered in my ear.   
“I don’t know. Wanna find out?” Zayn said and mentally picked the couch up and threw it at Harry.   
He dodged it last minute and the couch went through the dividing wall.   
“What’s going on in here?” Liam asked, confused, as he walked through the big hole in the wall.   
“Zayn and Harry are fighting over Louis again,” Niall explained.   
“Oh, lovely,” Liam said and walked to where we were sitting.   
Harry made a fireball with his hand and threw it Zayn’s way. It hit him on his upper arm and burned the skin to a sickly color.   
“Holy shit!” Zayn roared and fell to the ground in pain.   
“Harry stop!” I yelled at him.   
He didn’t seem to hear me and raised his fiery fist again. I immediately got up from the chair and ran in front of Zayn. When Harry saw me he dropped his fist.   
“Louis move,” Harry told me.   
“No! I’m not letting you hurt him,” I said angrily.   
“Why do you fucking like him!” Harry said frustrated.   
“Because… I just do Harry and you need to live with that,” I looked at the floor.   
“I wish you liked me,” Harry said defeated.   
“I do like you Harry,” I said, “just not like that.”   
He nodded sadly and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. All this time I didn’t even realized that Liam had healed Zayn.   
“Are you okay?” Liam asked, comfortingly.   
“Yea, I’m fine,” Zayn said and walked over to me.   
I was still sitting on the floor, looking down. Zayn rubbed my back and pulled me up from the floor.   
“What’s wrong?” Zayn asked, looking worried.   
“I just… feel bad for Harry,” I said.   
“He’ll be alright in a few minutes,” Liam’s voice came from behind us.   
“Hey guys I got the-what the hell happened?” I heard Nathan’s shocked voice from the doorway.  
“Harry and Zayn had a fight,” Niall said and kissed Nathan.   
When did that happen?   
“Okay,” Nathan looked confused, “anyways, I got the report.”   
“Let’s see it then,” Niall said.   
We looked over the police report and it barely helped at all. All we know is that the necklace was reported missing at 11:10 pm and Zayn left the house at 11:02 pm. That would leave an eight minute window for the real thief to steal the necklace. Whoever was still in the house between 11:02 and 11:10 is a suspect for the crime.   
“We need the security footage,” Zayn said.   
“And how are we supposed to get that?” Liam asked.   
“Liam, we have some of the most powerful superpowers in this whole school. I think we can manage to steal the footage,” said Zayn.   
“Okay you’re right but how can we sneak into the security office. Isn’t it swarmed with police?” he asked.   
We all looked at Nathan and he smirked.   
“Yea, I know,” he said.   
“Alright, here’s the plan: we all sneak into the office, using Nathan’s power, and watch the footage. If we can find the footage from Danielle’s house at 11:02 to 11:10 we can see who took it,” Zayn said.   
“Let’s go then,” Nathan said.   
We all easily got past the security, and into the office without issue. Niall quietly knocked out the guard sitting where the footage desk was. Zayn sat down at the desk and scanned through the correct videotapes.   
“Here’s the one from that night,” Zayn informed.   
“Okay, so play it,” Niall said.   
“It doesn’t want to- shit,” Zayn exclaimed.   
“What is it?” I questioned.   
“No, no, no, no- shit,” Zayn said again, “someone erased the file.”   
“What!” I yelled too loudly.   
“Someone erased it,” he repeated.   
“What do we do now?” Liam asked.   
I heard guards coming down the hallway and knew we had to leave.   
“Right now we have to get out of here,” Nathan said and turned us invisible again.   
-o-   
When we got back to the room we were all slightly depressed. Now we had no lead as to who framed Zayn and no way of things getting back to normal. We all slumped on the furniture that hadn’t been destroyed by Harry and Zayn during their spat.   
“Come here,” Zayn said and pulled me to him.   
“I’m sad,” I said pathetically.   
“I know but we’ll figure it out okay. We always do,” he smiled.   
“Guys!” Harry yelled from Nathan’s room.   
“What?” we all asked.   
“I found this video online of the party,” Harry said.   
“Seriously!” Niall exclaimed.   
“Yea, come look,” Harry said and brought his laptop to us.   
I suddenly felt a rush of pain in my lower stomach and fell to my knees.   
“Zayn!” I shouted, weakly.   
“What’s wrong? Is it the baby?” he asked very worried.   
“I don’t know but it hurts!” I yelled again.   
“Shit! Nathan, can you take him to the hospital?” Zayn asked quickly.   
“Yea,” I heard Nathan respond before the pain became too much and I blacked out.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry’s POV (a few hours earlier)

“Harry, please come out of there,” Liam spoke softly through the bathroom door.

I sighed loudly. Liam’s been trying to get me to come out for an hour, but I really don't wanna see anyone right now. I guess it just dawned on me that Louis’s never going to be mine. Why is life so fucking difficult?

“For the fifteenth time Liam, no.”

“Harry please come out. I need you,” Liam spoke again. 

For some reason when Liam said that, my stomach started to tingle and I felt lightheaded. What the hell?

“Why do you need me?” I asked.

“Just please come out,” he said.

“No,” I repeated again.

“Harry, we’re going to the security office to look at the security tapes and we would love for you to join us,” Liam said, frustrated.

“Is Zayn going to be there?” I asked.

“Yea, of course he is,” Liam said obviously.

“Then no,” I sounded like a diva.

“I’ll be there,” Liam laughed a little.

“And that should make me wanna go?” I asked with a smile.

“Yea, because you love me,” Liam laughed louder this time.

My stomach started to tingle again when he said that. What is happening to me?

“Yea you’re right,” I said and opened the door.

Liam pulled me into a hug the second he saw me. It felt like my entire body was going to collapse. I was positively shaking with excitement because of the way Liam was touching me. I’ve never felt these feelings before. Maybe I feel something more for Liam.

“C’mon Harry. Let’s go with the others,” he said and pulled me towards the front door.

-o-

Louis’s POV (present time) 

I woke up in the hospital with a pounding headache and a sharp pain in my belly. I looked down to see the sheets stained with blood and what looked like water but I couldn’t say for sure.

“Hey, you’re awake,” Nathan said from a chair next to me.

“Yea,” I whispered, my voice hoarse from lack of water, “where’s Zayn?”

“He couldn’t come. Police, remember?”

I nodded stupidly and looked at the floor. I suddenly felt tears in my eyes. I missed Zayn so much and I had only been gone for a few hours. The pregnancy hormones were really starting to get on my nerves.

“What happened?” I asked and looked around the room.

“It was just a contraction,” Nathan explained.

I looked at him with a horrified expression.

“Not because you were in labor,” he quickly corrected.

“Oh, okay,” I relaxed.

“Are you ready to leave? The doctors said I could check you out whenever,” Nathan smiled at me.

“Yea,” I said and tried to stand.

Another wave of pain rushed through me and Nathan caught me under the arms.

“Whoa there, take it easy babe,” he said.

I straightened myself up and walked out of the doctors with Nathan supporting my back.

-o-

“Oh my god!” shouted Zayn when I walked in Nathan’s dorm room.

“Hey Zayn!” I shouted back.

We embraced in a bear hug until Zayn backed up with a worried expression on his face.

“What happened? Are you all right?” he questioned.

“It was just a contraction,” I quoted Nathan from earlier.

“Oh, thank god,” he sighed in relief and hugged me again, more gently.

“Hey Louis,” Harry said and hugged me as well.

So many hugs.

“Hey Harry,” I smiled gently at him.

“Alright, reunion’s over. We got the footage while you were gone Lou,” spoke Niall.

“The one from the online video,” continued Harry.

“Come look,” Zayn said and pulled me to the laptop.

We watched through the video of people dancing and grinding until we got to the Zayn and Sean fight. Whoever recorded it got the entire fight in perfect view.

“And right here,” Zayn pointed to a spot on the computer, “is where we see the necklace for the first time. Right on top of Danielle’s bookshelf.”

“And then two minutes later it’s gone,” Niall said.

“So we scanned through everything in those two minutes and only five people walked by it. Two girls, two guys, and some mystery guy we can’t see the face of,” explained Nathan while pointing to the video footage of the guy.

He had light brown hair that was pretty short, tan skin, and he was wearing a plaid shirt. Literally, I could think of like twenty different guys off the top of my head that this could be.

“We’re almost positive that this is the guy who took it,” Zayn said.

“What can we do now? This can be anybody,” I said.

“Yea, but this can at least give us a lead,” Harry said.

“I guess,” I responded.

“Well guys, it’s getting late. We should get to bed,” Nathan said.

“Yea but can you guys pick your clothes up first. The smell is bothering my baby,” I said and frowned.

“If you want them picked up so bad, you do it,” said Niall.

“Fine. I will,” I frowned again.

I walked throughout the house, picking up all the dirty clothes in my way. By the time I was done, there was a stack of laundry almost as tall as me. I guess that’s what you get for living with five other guys. My eyes landed on a button down shirt at the top of the stack and it looked vaguely familiar. I immediately identified the shirt as Liam’s because of the plaid print. The second I thought of plaid, my eyes widened as big as saucers. That was the shirt in the video footage. The one the mystery guy was wearing. Holy shit! Liam was the mystery guy. The light brown hair, tan skin, and shirt were enough evidence for me to be convinced that Liam was the one who stole the necklace. But why the hell would Liam frame Zayn? I thought he liked him. Now I remember that shiny thing I saw in Liam’s bag. The necklace has been in this room the whole time!

“Hey babe, are you coming to bed?” I heard Zayn ask from a few feet away from me.

“I’m coming,” I replied, too shocked to say anything else.

I made a quick decision not to tell anybody just yet. Not even Zayn. I wanted to approach Liam myself before I told anyone. I quickly stuffed the shirt in my pajama pants and walked over to the blow up mattress I was sharing with Zayn. I got under the covers and moved my back against Zayn’s chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me impossibly closer. I looked up and saw Liam and Harry snuggled close to each other on the couch. I tried to fall asleep, but the thought that I was sleeping below a traitor enveloped my mind, making sleep an impossible task. I closed my eyes and started to drift to sleep. All night long, the only picture that popped in my mind was Liam’s face, red and angry with horns coming out of his head.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry’s POV  
Our sweaty bodies rubbed together perfectly as he moved in and out of me. My moans filled the air around us making it hard to breathe. I whimpered at the mixture of pain and pleasure that filled my body. He looked down at me through his sweaty brown hair and I wasn’t expecting to be met with a pair of chocolate brown eyes. I screamed and woke up suddenly. My pale body was on fire and I couldn’t breathe correctly. Did I just have a wet dream about Liam?  
"Harry! Are you okay?” Liam yelled as he sat up from the couch.   
I looked around and noticed that Zayn and Louis were still asleep, Zayn’s arm around Louis’s waist. Internally gagging, by the way.   
“Yea, I’m fine,” I said, out of breath.   
“Why’d you scream?” he asked.   
I was then brought back to my dream. Lately I’ve been having strange feelings for Liam; the same feelings that I had for Louis. I realized in that moment that I liked Liam more than just my friend.   
“I like you Li,” I blurted out.   
Why the hell did I just say that?   
“Thanks H. I like you too,” he chuckled.   
“No Liam,” I sighed, “as in more than a friend.”   
He looked completely stunned that I just admitted my feelings for him.   
“Say something,” I laughed humorlessly.   
He was frozen but then suddenly he launched forward and attached his lips to mine. My lips moved rapidly against his. He pushed me down on the couch and continued to kiss me so hard that my teeth hurt. When we ran out of breath, he moved his lips to my neck and started sucking and biting on the skin. I let out a loud moan and he smirked against my neck. Cocky bastard. He continued to move down my body until he got to my belt buckle. His eyes moved up to my face and shot me a concerned look.   
“Are you sure?” he asked.   
I nodded quickly and he removed my pants in one swift movement. Then he ripped off my shirt and boxers together. His eyes scanned over my naked body and he moaned shamelessly.  
“Damn you’re hot,” he grinned.   
I smiled seductively while he undressed himself. Once he was naked he lined up with me and almost pushed in. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.   
“This’ll make it hurt less. I am a healer after all.”   
He put his hands on my hips and slid in. I barely even felt any pain, just an ocean of pleasure running through my blood. He pounded in and out of me and I was a whimpering mess, just like my dream. After a few minutes I felt myself clenching around him and I came all over my chest. He came not even five seconds later, deep into me. I fell asleep on the couch wrapped tightly in his arms. My dreams were even more pleasant than before.   
Louis’s POV  
“Hey baby,” Zayn said as he walked in the bathroom where I was brushing my hair.   
“Hey,” I replied.   
Zayn wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck.   
“How is he?” Zayn asked while lifting my shirt.   
“He’s fine,” I said.   
“We really need to start picking out some names don’t we? Only two months left,” he smiled at me.   
“Yea we should,” I agreed.   
“Let’s talk to the boys first though. We wanna hear some other thoughts too right?”   
“Yea,” I said and continued brushing my hair.   
“How long have you been doing that?” he motioned to my head.   
“About ten minutes,” I shrugged.   
“Babe, it looks fine,” he said and grabbed the brush.   
I began to protest but he cut me off with another kiss to my neck and his fingers running through my hair. He moved down my neck to my shoulder and bit a love bite into the skin.   
“Now it’s perfect,” he said.   
I just giggled and turned to leave.   
“The boys and I were just about to go out and steal some food but I want you to stay here with Li. I don’t want you getting hurt,” he said and kissed me on the forehead.   
He pulled me out of the room and sat me on the couch.   
“We’ll be back in an hour,” he said and pecked me on the lips before he walked out of the room, Harry, Niall, and Nathan following behind.   
“We need to talk,” I said when everyone had left.   
“What about?” Liam looked confused.  
“I know you stole the necklace,” I stated, bluntly.   
He gulped and looked around the room.   
“How the hell did you find out about that?” he asked.   
“Your shirt,” I scoffed and held up the plaid shirt of his.   
“Look Louis, if you’ll just give me time to explain-”   
“You better start now then,” I sassed him.   
“At the time,” he began, “I was in love with Zayn.”   
I gasped.   
“But now I’m with Harry,” he said quickly.   
“You’re with Harry?” I asked, stunned.   
He nodded.   
“Look, I was jealous of you Louis and I needed a way to get back at you. I thought that I could steal the necklace and blame it on you but it backfired and Zayn got the hit. I’m really sorry Lou-“   
His words were cut off when the door swung open and several angry security guards stormed our room. We’re in deep shit now.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry’s POV

We were walking back from the restaurant when we heard commotion coming from the direction of Nathan’s room. We slowly walked towards it and saw the door opened and several security guards standing in the threshold. The one closest to us turned around and spotted us before we could go invisible.

“Stop!” he yelled and we halted.

We were caught.

“Put your hands behind your heads,” he spoke firmly.

We all did as we were told and he led us inside the room.

“Which one of you is Zayn Malik?” the leader said.

Zayn tentatively raised his hand and the security guard laughed.

“Where is the necklace?” he demanded.

“I don’t have it!” Zayn shouted.

The guards all looked at each other and scoffed.

“We know you stole it Malik. Just give it up and maybe we’ll let you go," they said smugly.

“I can’t give you something I don’t have,” he slyly remarked.

“Don’t make us search you.”

Zayn rolled his eyes and laughed humorlessly.

“You’re not going to find anything,” he said.

“Very well then, search them all,” he ordered. 

The guards first searched Zayn and found nothing. They moved on to me, Nathan, Niall and Liam and of course found nothing. As he moved to Louis, Zayn started yelling at him to stop.

“If he’s innocent he shouldn’t mind me searching him,” the guard said.

“He’s pregnant,” Zayn desperately whimpered.

Louis shrunk into himself as they came to him and started searching. The second they got to his pockets, they pulled out a diamond necklace with a silver band around it.

“What's this?” the guard asked.

“Louis?” Zayn asked helplessly.

“I didn’t do that Zayn I swear,” Louis pleaded. 

Zayn just looked away disappointed before Liam spoke up.

“I stole it,” he said simply.

“What?!” all of us asked-yelled at the same time.

“I stole the necklace and framed it on Zayn and Louis,” he held his head in shame.

“Why would you do that Liam?” Niall asked.

“I was jealous that Louis had Zayn and I wanted him to myself so I framed it on them,” Liam stated.

I felt a wave of jealousy run through me and my face started burning up.

“I’m sorry Harry. This was before we started dating. I wish I could take it back but I can’t. It’s not their fault, it’s mine,” Liam said.

I almost felt bad for him, but I still can’t believe he would do that to someone.

“Just take me instead of them. They’re innocent,” he said and shot us a small smile.

“Well as long as you give the necklace back without a fight we can reduce your punishment to a few community service hours,” one of the guards said.

“Of course, of course,” Liam rushed, “take it. It’s yours.”

Li threw the necklace into the buff hands of the guard and ran to me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips in pure joy. Maybe he wasn’t such a bad person after all.

Louis’s POV

After the guards left we all stayed put in Nathan’s room. If I remember correct, our room has a huge hole in the wall from when… when… I can’t even remember. Zayn and me where lounging on the couch, watching the school news.

“It turns out that student, Zayn Malik was never even the thief. Fellow classmate and friend, Liam Payne was the real thief, but after much discussion, Payne willingly handed over the necklace and is only being penalized with community service hours until he graduates,” the reporter on TV spoke.

I looked up at Zayn and laughed. 

“What do you think Harry and Liam are doing right now?” I whispered to Zayn.

“Probably fucking,” Zayn laughed.

“And Niall and Nathan?” I asked again.

“The same thing,” he smirked.

“Why don’t we try that too?” I asked, seductively.

“I would Lou, but I would feel like I was stabbing our baby with my dick,” he said.

“Come on Zayn, my sex drive is really high right now,” I whined.

“No,” he demanded more firmly.

“Fine,” I huffed and sat back in his lap.

“How do you think our baby is going to look?” he mused.

“I want him to have your skin and hair and my eyes,” I said.

“I just want him to look exactly like you,” he smiled down at me.

“I want him to look like you too Zayn. You’re sexy,” I blushed.

“Oh I know.”

I rolled my eyes at his cockiness. Just then Niall and Nathan emerged from their bedroom and plopped down on the loveseats.

“Done already?” Zayn asked.

“Very funny,” Niall said and Nathan blushed.

“So we wanted to ask you about some baby names,” Zayn started.

“How about Mohammad? You’re Arabic right?” Niall asked in genuine anticipation.

“Okay, that was racist,” Zayn laughed.

“What? I though Mohammad was a popular name in Pakistan or wherever the hell your from,” Niall scoffed.

“We’re not naming our baby Mohammad. We were looking for something more common here,” I said.

“How about John? That’s popular,” Nathan piped in.

“How about Jonathan?” Zayn smirked, “it has John, Nathan’s suggestion, and Nathan, Nathan’s name merged together.”

We all looked at each other and decided it was an excellent idea.

“Okay so the baby’s name is Jonathan,” I said, “how about the middle name?”

“James,” Niall said.

“What?” Zayn asked.

“James. It’s both Liam and my middle name.”

“That’s great Ni,” I said cheerfully.

“So Jonathan James Talik,” Zayn said.

“Talik?” Nathan questioned.

“It’s Tomlinson and Malik merged together,” Zayn explained.

“Hey guys,” Harry said when he and Liam walked out of the guest room.

“Hey, we just named our baby,” Zayn said.

“What is it?” Harry asked curiously.

“Jonathan James Talik. Jonathan for Nathan’s suggestion and his name mixed together, James because it’s Li and Niall’s middle name, and Talik for Tomlinson and Malik,” Zayn explained.

“It’s a good name,” Liam smiled brightly.

“Where do I come into this?” Harry complained.

“We’re making you godfather,” I said.

“What about us?” Nathan and Niall said at the same time.

“You and Li are the uncles,” Zayn said.

I suddenly felt my stomach twist and I fell to the ground. This has happened before but this time it was much worse. I started screaming in pain and Zayn picked me up from the ground.

“Do you have that emergency bag we packed?” Zayn asked Liam frantically.

“Yea it’s right here,” Liam said and grabbed the bag. 

“Well boys I think you’re going to be uncles a lot sooner than we hoped,” Zayn laughed nervously before carrying me to the hospital.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry’s POV   
We arrived at the hospital with Louis securely in Zayn’s arms. He was whining and moaning the whole way there and it was starting to get quite annoying. Thank god we arrived fairly quickly and Louis stopped complaining about the pain. Zayn sat him in a wheelchair and a bunch of nurses wheeled him down the hallway to the delivery room.   
“Two of you are allowed in the delivery room before we start the C-section. I’m assuming the father and one more of you,” the nurse said.   
Zayn looked around and grabbed my wrist.   
“Me and Harry,” he said and pulled me down the same hallway.   
We arrived in the room and saw Louis lying helplessly on the bed with a hospital gown sprawled over him. He was thrashing around and crying in pain while the nurses worked quickly with the equipment around them. They hooked him to all the monitors and started preparing his body for what was to come. Zayn and me walked over to his bed and squatted down to his eye level.   
“Hey baby,” Zayn said while pushing back some of the hair from Louis’s sweaty forehead.   
“Zayn, it hurts so badly,” Louis whined while tears streamed down his face.   
“I know love. Just relax. It’ll be over soon and we’ll have a beautiful baby boy of our own,” Zayn soothed.   
“Just get this damn baby out of me!” Louis screamed to the nurse who was pushing up his gown.   
“They’re trying sweetheart. Just a few more minutes okay,” Zayn said.   
Louis just kept crying and rolling around. About a minute passed before the nurses looked over at Zayn and I.   
“Okay guys, it’s time to leave now. Say goodbye,” the nurse said.   
Zayn and I walked over to the bed and Louis looked up at us. Zayn leaned down and kissed Louis’s forehead before he whispered something in his ear and pulled me out of the room. We walked into the waiting room with the other guys and sat down in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. Zayn threw his head in his hands and leaned on his knees. I could hear some choked sobs coming from him so I walked over and put my hand on his back.   
“What’s up? Why are you sad Z?” I asked.   
He looked up and I could see his red eyes and tear streaks on his face.   
“I’m just so nervous. Like what if I can’t take care of him and be there for him and Lou and what if-”  
“Stop Zayn. You’re just freaking yourself out. You know all of us are going to be there for you and your baby and we’ll help you out as much as you need,” I tried my best at comforting him.   
“Thanks Harry,” he smiled at me.   
We waited for about two hours before the doctor came out of Louis’s room and walked up to Zayn.   
“The birth went through, although there’s a minor defect,” the doctor paused.   
“Well,” Zayn pushed.   
“The baby was born premature. He only weighs 2 kilograms so we had to hook him to a breathing monitor and on special medication to-”  
“Is he okay though?” Zayn asked in a panic.   
“Yes he is but you can’t hold him for a while. Why don’t I take you to see Louis?”   
Zayn nodded and got up from his chair to follow the doctor. He motioned for me to follow so I did. We walked into Lou’s room and he looked exhausted. There were fluids covering the bed and some blood near the edges of the sheets.   
“Hey sweetheart,” Zayn said and walked to the bed to kiss Louis’s head.  
“Zayn, they didn’t let me see the baby yet,” Louis complained.   
“Me neither babe. They told me he was born premature and they had to keep him on a breathing machine,” Zayn said while stroking Louis’s hair.   
“I know. I wanna hold him though,” Louis pouted.   
“Me too. We’ll be able to see him soon.”  
I walked to the window of the room and looked out of it. I realized that the window showed the room next door which happened to be the nursery. There were several rows of babies wrapped in pink and blue blankets and sleeping peacefully. I looked over at one of the babies in a blue blanket who was hooked to a large metal machine and sleeping soundly. He had the name Jonathan written on the plastic box he was lying in.   
“Hey Z, I think that’s your kid,” I said and pointed to the baby.   
Zayn shot out of the bed and ran to the window. I, again, pointed to the child and Zayn’s eyes lit up. I could see some tears threatening to fall but I just smiled and looked back at the baby. Some doctors were walking into the room and fixing different equipment. The nurse with blond hair walked over to Jonathan and unattached the breathing monitor. She picked him up and walked him out of the nursery to the room we were currently in. She walked him over to Louis and placed him in his arms.   
“Here’s your son,” she said.   
Louis looked like he just won the lottery. His eyes had so much light, that I thought he was going to explode. He stared down at the child and kissed his tiny head. The baby was only about the size of three oranges lined up together and he had a thin layer of dark hair and big blue eyes that were identical to Louis’s. He had Zayn’s tan skin and his nose. This baby was a perfect mix of the two boys. He really was the most beautiful baby I’ve ever seen.   
“You wanna hold him Zayn?” Louis asked up at him.   
Zayn nodded and walked over to his child. He picked him up with strong arms and cradled him to his chest.   
“Hey baby boy. Daddy’s here. I love you so much babe and I’ll always be here for you. No matter what,” Zayn spoke softly in the baby’s ear.   
“No matter what,” I repeated quietly to myself but I knew Louis and Zayn heard me perfectly.


	19. Chapter 19

Louis’s POV

It’s been two weeks since we brought Jonathan home from the hospital. They had to keep him longer than normal because of his size and health. The school said we could keep him in our dorm room as long as we take good care of him and he’s not so loud that he disturbs other students. We finally got to move out of Nathan’s room and back to our own when the cops let us off the hook. Nathan moved in with us and Niall couldn’t have been happier. We switched around the dorm so that Nathan and Niall shared a bedroom, Harry and Liam shared one, and Zayn and I moved into Jonathan’s nursery room. The nursery room had a crib, toys, and other baby things sprawled around the floor along with our bed. The living room also contained several toys for when we he grows big enough. The kitchen is filled with formula, baby bottles, and binkies and the bathroom has at least forty packs of diapers. Life as a parent is good. I slowly walked into the living room and saw Zayn sitting in the rocking chair with Jonathan in his lap. He was holding a bottle filled with formula at Jonathan’s lips while he rocked the chair back and forth and whispered things in the baby’s ear.

“Hey Z,” I said and walked over to the chair.

“Hey love. Jon is about to fall asleep so be quiet,” he said in a whisper. 

I nodded and wrapped my arms around Zayn’s neck from behind. I rested my chin on his shoulder and stared at our beautiful baby boy. His blue eyes looked up at Zayn and he smiled a big happy smile.

“That’s so cute,” I cooed.

Jon laughed and yawned at the same time. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

“I’m going to go put him in the crib,” Zayn said and got up from the chair.

I walked over to the big chair in the middle of the room and plopped myself down. Zayn came out of the nursery moments later with a small smile on his face and walked over to me. He picked me up and took my place on the chair before he pulled me in his lap. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder once again.

“Where is everyone?” I asked.

“All I know is that Liam’s in the courtyard picking up trash for a few hours,” Zayn said.

I couldn’t help but laugh a little at his statement. Zayn kissed my nose and it made me giggle even more. Right then Harry, Niall, and Nathan all walk in the room being loud as ever. 

“Where’s Jonathan?” Niall asked in a loud voice.

“Hush, he’s sleeping,” Zayn demanded.

Niall put his hands up in surrender while he and Nathan sat on the couch and Harry took a seat on the floor.

“You guys can play with him later,” I assured and they smiled.

“So we found out yesterday that Jon does in fact have a power,” Zayn started.

“What is it?” Harry, Niall, and Nathan all asked simultaneously.

“He has power negation,” I said, “which is the power to cancel out someone’s power.” 

“Wow so he’s a destroyer?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, I found out yesterday when I was holding him and trying to use my power to move the crib closer but I couldn’t,” Zayn explained.

“How’d he become a destroyer when both his parents are neutrals?” Niall asked.

“A man after my own heart,” Harry smirked.

“My father was a destroyer.” Zayn said “He probably picked it up from him.”

Everyone looked around and nodded in understanding. I suddenly heard the baby crying so I got up very quickly and rushed to the nursery. I picked him up and brought him to the living room. All the boys swooned over their little “nephew” and I laughed at them. I bounced Jon on my hip and tickled his tummy to make him stop crying. He quickly quieted down and started laughing again. Niall came over and took him out of my arms to play with him. All the boys were very protective and caring for our son and it made tears well in my eyes. Zayn walked over and put his arms around me.

“I know,” he said in understanding.

We just watched everyone play around with him until he became tired again and fell asleep in Harry’s arms. Zayn took him back to the crib and returned to the living room. I cleared my throat asking for attention which was immediately granted.

“So guys I have some news,” I started but the door swung open before I could finish.

In walked a sweaty and tired looking Liam who grumbled something incoherent before walking to the kitchen and pulling out an extra large water bottle. He took a few large gulps before he returned to the living room and sat on floor with Harry.

“Hey Li,” Harry said and pecked him on the lips.

“Hey babe,” Liam responded.

“Anyways, back to my news,” I started again.

Everyone gave me their full attention and I smiled.

“I didn’t even tell Zayn yet,” I said more to myself than anyone else.

“What is it Lou?” Nathan asked.

I gave the biggest smile I could muster before I looked each boy in the eye and grinned.

“I’m pregnant… again.”


End file.
